Rough Beginnings
by Deceptive Heart
Summary: Harry Potter was abandoned by the Dursley's at the age of 1. He was adopted into a new family a year later. What will happen when his adoptive family discovers his strange abilities? What will happen to Harry and how will it affect his life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new story and it is a Harry Potter adventure. Harry was abandoned by the Dursley's and adopted into a new home. What will happen when Harry's adopted family finds out he is a wizard and how will Harry survive?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be going into debt paying for college.

**Prologue:**

Petunia Dursley thought it was a good day. It was a sunny morning in Surrey and she had a full day of gardening ahead of her. Humming a tune she walked down the hall to the front door to get the mail. She opened the door and froze. Her following scream woke the whole street.

"What are we going to do with it. We can't have it around Duddikins."

"Why did your no good sister and her worthless husband have to go and get themselves killed? Give it to me. I'll take care of it."

Petunia smirked as her husband grabbed the baby and walked to his car. She knew Vernon would fix the problem.

Vernon drove deep into downtown London. He wanted to get as far away from his house as possible. Finally he pulled over next to a dark alleyway. Grabbing the bassinet he walked deep into the alley. He placed the chile down next to a dumpster and quickly walked away.

As the car holding his uncle drove away, Harry opened his bright green eyes and started to cry.

**1 year later**

Mr and Mrs. Kirst walked through the orphanage soaking in the scene. Children ran laughing and screaming through the play room. They all looked so happy. Suddenly Mrs. Kirst stopped. She saw a boy sitting in the corner on his bed. He couldn't be much more than two years old. He was quietly playing with some blocks. She walked closer and immediately saw what had caught her attention. The boy's eyes were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. His hair was black and extremely untamed. Mrs. Kirst bent down so she was at eye level with the boy.

"Hi, my name is Rachel, what's yours?"

The little boy looked at her and shrugged.

Mrs. Kirst smiled, "What is that your playing with?"

The little boy held out one of the blocks to her with his little hand.

"For me?" Mrs. Kirst smiled as the boy dropped the block in her hand. She stood back up and the little boy looked up at her.

"Leave?" The little child asked with hurt in his voice.

Mrs. Kirst felt her heart breaking for the child in front of her. She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No."

The child smiled and held out another block for her. For the first time Rachel saw the lightening shaped scar gracing the top of the boy's forehead. What had happened to this child?

**5 years later**

Seven year old Nick ran laughing and screaming with his sister, Roxy, through the park. Their mother sat on a bench talking to a friend occasionally glancing at her two young children. Nick's green eye's sparkled with laughter. Nick and Roxy ran to the teeter-totter and quickly got on. The rocked back and forth, faster and faster. Suddenly Roxy shrieked as she lost her balance and fell towards the ground. She screamed however, when she suddenly found herself hovering two inches above the ground. Rachel jumped up and ran to her daughter's side. Nick sat on the ground with his hand outstretched towards Roxy looking completely bewildered. He lowered his hand and Roxy fell the last two inches to the ground.

Rachel looked at Nick terrified. He had just levitated Roxy. She quickly picked up Roxy and grabbed Nick's hand, dragging him towards the car.

Rachel called her husband Frank as soon as they arrived back at the house. She had put the children in their rooms with the orders to say put.

Rachel quickly told her husband what had happened. He was alarmed as well. They had both known when they adopted Nick that he had been found in an alley way supposedly abandoned by his own family. No one ever knew why. Was this the reason? Was their son some kind of freak? Rachel and Fred decided to have a talk with Nick after dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Roxy was still in a shocked state after her near mishap and Nick seemed to sense that he had done something wrong. Frank and Rachel sent Nick outside to wait for them as they cleaned up the kitchen.

Nick sat in the backyard staring at the green bush. He sighed deeply. His family was mad at him and he still didn't know what he did. How had he levitated Roxy? Nick sighed again and stared as a dandelion in the grass. He reached out to pluck it but yelped and sprang back as a green snake slithered out of the bush.

_move out of my way two legs_

Nick stared at the snake. Had it just spoken to him?

_"sigh" all humans are deaf_

Nick decided to give it a try. _excuse me did you say something?_

The snake looked up at him surprised. _ah, a speaker. You are the first of your kind I have encountered_

_So I can speak to snakes_

_It would appear that way_

_So what is your name? I am Nick_

_One who eats rats_

_Thats...interesting_

_It's better than Nick_

Nick scowled at the snake and suddenly heard a shuffling behind him. He turned to see his parent staring at him in astonishment. He groaned internally. This was not going to be easy to explain.

**4 years later **

"What do you mean you can't find Harry Potter?!" Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes blazed with anger. "He is an eleven year old child and the best aurors in the Ministry cannot find him?!"

The aurors shuffled and looked at their feet. "It appears that the Dursleys decided that they didn't want him so they left him on a street somewhere."

If it was possible for Dumbledore to get any angrier he did. "They left a defenseless one year old baby on the streets?!"

"Er... yes. Anyways after that the trail is iffy. He may have been placed in a Sunny Days orphanage. They reported finding a young child in an alleyway in downtown London."

"So I assume you checked this orphanage?"

"Of course sir. They were quite tight lipped, but they finally admitted that the child in question had been adopted nine years ago. We got the address from their records. However, that is where the trail runs dry. The family appears to have moved about four yeas ago and there is no record of the move."

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "So we have a child who may or may not be with his adoptive family and we have no idea where this family may be." Albus paused for a moment in thought. "I want you to find this family. Use as many people and resources as possible. I want to find out where this child is."

**1 week later **

Mr. and Mrs. Kirst sat on their couch wringing their hands. They had been caught. They knew that this day would come sooner or later, but they were terrified none the less.

Albus Dumbledore swept into the modest two story home in America. The aurors had finally located the Kirst family in a small town in the remote Upper Peninsula of Michigan. He settled down in a comfy green chair and looked at the nervous parents,

"Now I want you two to tell me the truth about the young boy you adopted from Sunny Days orphanage."

An hour later Albus left the house disgusted. They had indeed adopted a young boy from the orphanage only to discover he was a "freak" who made odd things happen. They had abandoned him on the streets before they moved to America. They had told their daughter that Nick' real family had come to get him so she wouldn't suspect anything. Then Dumbledore had asked the clincher. The Kirst's had seemed surprised by the question, but had answered affirmative. The boy they adopted and named Nick had had a lightening shaped scar on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I decided to write another chapter and post it tonight. I would just like to point out a couple things.

1. Sorry for the lack of quotes around the parseltongue conversation. They didn't show up like they were supposed to. From now on I will write them in italics.

2. I realize that Rachel and Mr. Krist are displayed in two different lights. This will be further explained later by Harry.

Thank you so much for your reviews. I read them all and take all your opinions into consideration!

**6 years later **

A young boy with brown hair and blue eyes strolled the streets of Diagon Alley. He was unremarkable in every way: almost 17, a slight build, and quiet tendencies.

"Hey Nick!"

Nick was thrown out of his thoughts and quickly turned to the owner of a little coffee house next to Flourish and Botts. "Hey Jim, how are the kids?"

"Great, they keep asking about you. Can you come in and help out this afternoon? I am a little short handed. Mary finally had her baby."

"Really? I'll have to stop by St. Mugo's and visit."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Nick waved goodbye and continued on his path to The Cauldron. Nick mainly worked at this little restaurant as a chef, but on his days off he helped out the local businesses when they were short-handed. The door jingled as he walked in. Liam threw him an apron almost immediately.

"Nick! Get back here we're short-handed. Kat just went to Mugo's with half a finger missing."

Nick smirked, "Who was the smart one who gave her the knife in the first place?"

Liam blushed. "Just get back here. The regulars have been asking for your specialty burgers."

Nick smiled and followed Liam into the kitchen to begin the lunch rush.

Five hours later Nick walked out onto the street and headed down to Jim's coffee house to help out. Looking at the opposite side of the street he saw a man in the oddest robes he had ever seen. Dumbledore. Nick quickened his pace and entered Jim's. He had just settled in behind the counter when the man himself walked in the door. Nick forced himself to stay calm as Dumbledore walked to the counter to place his order.

Albus looked down at the child in front of him. He looked about 17. Why wasn't he in school?

Nick started when Dumbledore asked him why he wasn't in school. "I'm home-schooled."

Albus didn't look convinced. "Were you accepted at Hogwarts?"

"Never got a letter."

Now Dumbledore just looked confused. Nick sighed, "Look do you want to place an order or not?"

It was Dumbledore's turn to look startled. No stranger had ever spoken to him like that. He was about to voice his opinion on Nick's manners when a loud explosion from the street caught their attention. Everyone in the building including Nick and Dumbledore ran to the window to see what had happened.

"Shit." Nick cursed as he realized what was going on. "Death Eaters."

Faster than Dumbledore could comprehend, Nick had left the store and was out on the sidewalk facing the Death Eaters, alone. Dumbledore hurried to the door to go help the boy, when he suddenly he froze in his tracks. Albus watched in shock as the boy simply raised his hand and one of the Death Eaters was propelled against the wall, not to rise. Dumbledore quickly realized that this "child" needed no backup. The Death Eaters had now taken notice of Nick. However, he didn't look fazed. He raised both his hands, lifting two Death Eaters this time, and flung them into the wall with a simple flick of his wrists.

Nick moved quickly as the Death Eaters began shooting curses at him. Nick saw his chance as some of the Death Eaters became bored with chasing him. Nick stopped and raised both of his hands and shouted REDUCTO! A force more powerful than one could imagine struck the Death Eaters. Those not killed on impact were impaled into the walls of buildings. Several cracking bones could be heard.

The streets were quiet, deathly quiet as citizens tried to get a glimpse of their savior. He however, had seemed to disappear. Aurors swarmed the street arresting stray Death Eaters and questioning witnesses about what had happened. Albus Dumbledore however, kept his eyes trained on the alleyway in which the boy had disappeared. He quietly slipped out if Jim's Coffeehouse and into the alleyway. He saw the boy leaning against a wall catching his breath. Nick seemed to have heard Dumbledore, however, because he looked up slightly as Albus neared.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you not attend Hogwarts?"

"Personal reasons."

"Nick, I would like a true answer."

Nick looked at him. "No."

With a silent swish, Nick disappeared.

A/N: sorry it's a little short. I felt this was a good place to end. I may get another chapter updated tonight. If not, it will be up tomorrow. Thank you once again for your reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Found**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how many times I wish I did.

A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews. I can't believe how many hits I have already received! I hope to answer most of your question with this chapter. I hope you like it!!

Nick slumped in his chair as he apparated into his apartment, exhausted. It wasn't actually apparating, but Nick didn't really have a better word for it. He merely thought of the place he wanted to go and he was gone.

"Nick! Is that you?"

Nick groaned in response to his roomate's call.

Derek cam bounding out of his room. "Hey man, what happened to you?"

"Death Eaters. Diagon Alley. I overcharged my spell."

Derek winced. "Tako is going to be here in a couple hours for your training. He is not going to be happy."

"That man is never happy. I am going to go take a shower."

Nick sighed as he closed the door to the bathroom. Derek was right. Tako wasn't going to be amused by the stunt he had pulled in Diagon Alley today. Nick removed the glamour he had over his body with a wave of his hand. Instantly his eyes reverted to their unnatural green shade and his neat brown hair became a messy black. His figure slimmed slightly. Nick scowled as the numerous scars reappeared on his figure. They had come from his training (Tako didn't hold back) and from his own personal fights with Death Eaters. He brushed his fingers over the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. It reminded him of all he had to loose if he was ever discovered, and everything he had lost already. He dragged hi sore body to the shower and tried to relax before Tako's arrival.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and looked around his office. He had gathered all his spies from Diagon Alley as well as the rest of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"So tell me what you know of the boy named Nick that works in Diagon Alley."

Tonks was the first to speak up. "He's well liked and a hard worker. No one really knows much about his family. He lives in an apartment somewhere with another kid named Derek. He works mainly at The Cauldron, but you will see him pretty much everywhere else as well. "

"He treats everyone with respect." Remus added in. "He never judges and he's always the one breaking up the fights."

Sirus felt the need to pitch in as well. "You definitely don't want to get on his bad side though. Some guy in Jim's Coffeehouse was causing trouble and Nick went up to him, grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt, dragged him out into the alleyway, and punched him once. That was all it took, and the guy was lying straight on his back.

Dumbledore was intrigued. This boy had obviously gained a lot of respect at a young age. "I want you to find out where Nick lives. I think it is time he had a chance to come to Hogwarts."

Nick struggled to keep up as Tako fired spell after spell at him. They had magically enlarge the apartment's living room to make space for their duel. Nick ducked as Tako's spell went whizzing past where his head used to be.

"Nick! you're slow today. Keep up. Your better than this."

"Sorry Tako, I kind of overcharged a spell as I was fighting some Death Eaters today. I guess I'm still pretty drained."

Tako immediately stopped his assault and walked over to Nick. "Where were the Death Eaters?"

"Diagon Alley." Nick took a deep breath as he retold the story to his mentor.

Tako opened his mouth to speak when the door to the apartment was propelled open by an impressive display of magic. Nick cursed and he and Tako began to retaliate. Nick could tell these weren't Death Eaters. These were Phoenix members. Derek ran out f his room as spells started to fly. Nick was already slow from his two previous duels and a spell hit him in the side as he attempted to dodge away.

Blackness came quickly and Nick's final thought was "They found me."

A/N: Sorry it's short once again. I'll update again tomorrow. I just wanted to get this posted before I went to sleep. I have to wake up for an early job. Thanks for all your support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Explanations**

A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews. I already have over 600 hits. It means a lot that people are reading this. I also wanted to give a shout out to the reviewer who caught my reference to Michigan. I am actually from Michigan and go to school in Wisconsin. I hope you like this next chapter. Harry/ Nick will reveal what had happened to him in the past four years and why the Kirst family abandoned him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but kudos to JK Rowling for thinking him up and giving me some great material to work with.

Nick groaned as he rolled over. He blinked, his vision blurry until he straightened out the muggle contacts he had gotten years ago. He struggled into a sitting position and looked around. He was sitting in on a cot in a concrete room. He assumed it was a holding cell in the ministry. Tako had taken him on a tour of the ministry about a year ago when they went to visit a friend in the unspeakable unit. It had been there that Nick had learned about the prophecy.

Nick sighed. It was there that all his suspicions came true. It had all started when the Kirst's found him talking to a snake in the backyard four years ago. Nick had explained what had happened. The Kirst's tried their hardest to accept him. They talked to him about his abilities and helped him get through when he accidentally performed magic. It has gone on like that for almost two months. Nick could tell their patience was running thin with all the trouble he was causing. Mrs. Kirst had almost lost her entire kitchen to a magical fire and Mr. Kirst's car had exploded when Nick had gotten angry that he couldn't have a new bike. Roxy's birthday had been the snapping point.

It was about 9 weeks after the snake incident and the Kirst's were hosting a birthday party for their only biological child. About an hour before the party Nick and Roxy got in a fight about who everyone liked more. Roxy had hit Nick on the face, a resounding SMACK echoed through the yard. Nick's face got redder and redder with anger until he thrust out his hand to push Roxy. Instead the young girl screamed as slashes appeared on her body, oozing blood. As if this wasn't enough, her body went flying back until it hit the wooden fence surrounding the yard. Nick lowered his hand and stared at it in shock. Tears poured down his face as he looked at his sister, unconscious and bleeding. His parents had called 911 immediately and ran to their daughter crying and yelling.

Roxy had got out of the hospital a week later and the Kirst family immediately moved and left Nick behind in the care of a neighbor. The neighbor was supposed to bring the boy to an orphanage, but Nick had escaped before that was possible.

He had wandered the street for about a week until he met Tako. Tako's actual name was Tomas Feild. He was a muggleborn wizard and martial art's master. The ministry had deemed him a "dark" wizard so he had begun using the alias Tako. He had taken in Nick and taught him all about the wizarding world. Nick had learned a glamour spell first to hide his easily recognizable features. He had read every book possible to learn about his family and the Dark Lord Voldemort. Tako had filled in the holes. Nick's training routine began the next day. Tako trained him in martial arms and magic. They had gotten a black market wand in Knockturn Alley, however, they soon realized that Nick did not actually need a wand. His wandless magic was extremely powerful on it's own. Tako had told him over and over again how rare it was much to Nick's chagrin. He didn't was to be special, it made him too easily remembered. However, he was destined to be "special." Even in the wizarding world be was different.

Tako had decided two years ago that Nick should get a job. His brother owned The Cauldron, so Nick had started working there and he loved it. The constant hustle of the food industry took his mind off of all his problems. Everything had gone smoothly until Dumbledore showed up. Nick had a predisposed dislike for this man. He should have taken care of him after his parent's death. Tako had told him that Dumbledore was close to his parents.

Nick shook his head of his thoughts as he heard footsteps nearing his cell. He looked up as an auror came to his door.

"So I see sleeping beauty finally woke up."

"Bite me." Nick growled.

The auror frowned at the young boy as he opened the cell door. "Come with me please."

Nick was led through a hallway. He glanced around and noticed several wizards in robes arguing outside of a door. He quickly recognized Dumbledore in his florescent robes and tried to catch their conversation.

"I tell you that boy is Harry Potter. He has to be. He matched the description and everything."

"The only question is where is he now?"

"Anybody could have picked him up off of the streets. He could be in any country. This is a wild goose chase Dumbledore."

"But isn't finding Harry worth the work?"

Nick didn't recognize any of Dumbledore's companions. They must be more Phoenix members. He inwardly smiled. At least they had no idea of who he was.

The auror led him into the interrogation room Dumbledore was standing besides. He was sat down in the most uncomfortable chair he had ever encountered. He scowled at everyone as they sat on the opposite side of the table. Nick examined his questioners. There was Dumbledore, a man with black, shaggy hair he recognized as Sirius Black, recently cleared, ex-convict and his godfather, the quiet brown hair man seated next to him he didn't recognize and yet he seemed familiar. There was also Mad-Eye Moody. He had met him once when he was with Tako. Moody's eye was examining him critically. Moody always was a paranoid bastard. Also seated at the table were a few upper ranked aurors he didn't know the names of. It was one of these that began the questioning.

"My name is Auror Jenkins. You are being held for attacking civilians and being a suspected Death Eater. If we do not believe you are answering our questions accurately we will administer Veritaserum."

Nick rolled his eyes. It was more like if they didn't like his answers they'd administer it.

"Could you please state you name."

"Nicholas James Field." He said drawing on him adopted name, father's name, and Tako. The reference to Tako didn't escape Dumbledore as his eye's widened.

"Parents names."

"I have no idea."

The interrogator looked up in surprise.

"I am an orphan, I lived on the streets for a while and then Tako took me in about 8 years ago." Nick and Tako had created this cover story when Nick began living with Derek. It covered some of the time Nick was with the Kirst's to eliminate suspicion.

"Age."

"Seventeen."

The question continued on in this generic manner until they got to the point. "Are you affiliated with the Death Eaters who attacked Diagon Alley yesterday?"

Nick stared at them. "What would give you that idea? I fought them off."

"You live with a suspected Death Eater and no one on the street saw you draw a wand or utter a spell. It is impossible to do magic without at least one of those."

Nick blinked. Did they just say it was impossible to do the magic he did? Great, one more thing that made him different. "Alright, First Tom is no more a Death Eater than Dumbledore there. And secondly..." How to explain this. "I whispered the words to my spell."

The interrogator looked unconvinced. Nick groaned. "Look, I am not a Death Eater. I fight the bastards not help them. I'm just a kid looking to make my way in this world. That's all."

Moody decided to speak up. "I met the boy a couple years ago. He didn't seem Death Eater material then and he doesn't now. Although there are ways of hiding that." Moody drew his wand "FINITE INCANTUM!"

Nick had shields in place to hold off this kind of spell, however Moody had caught him off guard and fired the spell with more power than usual. Nick immediately felt his hair grow and he knew that the rest of him had changed as well. He glanced up at the audience gathered in front of him. "Shit."

That seemed to snap Sirius out of his trace. "H..Harry?"

A/N: I am a huge fan of cliff-hangers. I will probably get the next chapter up tonight or if not tonight then tomorrow afternoon. I hope you liked it. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or questions. I hope that cleared up some previous questions you all had. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Demands**

A/N: Thanks so much for all your encouraging reviews. I also cannot believe that I already have over 1,000 hits. Thank you all so mush for taking the time to read this. It really makes me feel good about my writing and story. I am usually a quick updater. I hate when I am reading a story and I have to wait a month until the author updates. So I will be getting this to you as quick as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I'd have an English accent and be filthy rich.

Previously:

_Moody decided to speak up. "I met the kid a couple years ago. He didn't seem Death Eater material then and he doesn't now. Although there are ways of hiding that." Moody drew his wand "FINITE INCANTUM!"_

_Nick had shields in place to hold off this kind of spell, however Moody had caught him off guard and fired the spell with more power than usual. Nick felt his hair grow and he knew that the rest of him had changed as well. He glanced up at the audience gathered in front of him. "Shit."_

_That seemed to snap Sirius out of his trace. "H..Harry?"_

And now here is Chapter 5, **DEMANDS**

Harry ran his hair through his long messy black hair. "Hey Sirius."

The rest of the group seemed too shocked for words. Dumbledore's eye's were twinkling madly. Harry cursed him under his breath. Damn meddling headmaster. Harry stared at the aurors. "So now you can see I am not a Death Eater, so if that's all I'll just be leaving now."

Harry rose to leave, but was immediately stopped by one of the aurors. "The minister will want to see you, Mr. Potter."

Harry waved his hand over his body. His features immediately became those of Nick. "Harry who?"

Nick pushed past the bewildered auror and out the door. He was halfway down the hallway when,

"Harry, my boy, slow down. I would like to speak with you about your future at Hogwarts."

Nick whirled around to face Dumbledore. "You listen to me because I am only going to say this once. First, I am not a boy. I haven't been for a long time now. Secondly, I don't recall a conversation ensuing about me attending Hogwarts, nor do I remember agreeing to consider attending that school. Thirdly, I DO NOT TRUST YOU. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can forget you ever saw me and things can return to normal."

Dumbledore was speechless. Nick smirked and stalked off. He had just about reached the front door of the ministry when he heard Sirius calling his name.

"Harry! Harry wait up. I have to take to you!"

Nick growled in annoyance. Was this man trying to alert everyone that Harry Potter had been found? "What Sirius. I'm kind of in a hurry."

Sirius looked hurt and Nick took pity on the poor man. He had lost a good portion of his life to Azkaban. The least he could do it let him spend time with his godson. "Fine, come with me."

Nick grabbed Sirius's arm and apparated back to his apartment. Nick suddenly was struck with a feeling of dread. He whirled around to face Sirius. "Sirius, what did they do with Tom Fields?"

Sirius looked confused. "They took him to Azkaban to await a trial."

Nick cursed under his breath and grabbed Sirius, apparating them both back to the ministry. He changed his features back to Harry Potter and strode angrily to the Minister's office. He ignored the receptionist's shouts of "You need to check-in!" and all the curious stares he was getting from the employees. He quickly reached Fudge's office with Sirius trailing behind him. Raising his hand he burst open the door to the Minister of Magic's office. The startled leader looked in shock upon a very pissed off boy-who-lived.

Harry wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore and the auror who had questioned him in the minister's office. Fudge would want to know all about the famous Harry Potter.

"Where did you put Tako?" Harry snarled.

Fudge looked confused. "W..What?"

Harry slowed down his speech like he was talking to a two year old. "Where are you holding Tom Field?"

Fudge waved the boy off with his hand. "Now why on earth would a young boy like you concern yourself with the likes of him."

Now Harry was pissed. "Tom Field is my guardian so you better damn well tell me where he is!"

 The cabinets began to shake as Harry's rage spread through the room.

Dumbledore choose this time to put in his say. "Now Harry, I'm sure the minister will be willing to release Tom. Of course you may have to make a gesture of faith for this to occur."

Harry sighed. "What do you want Dumbledore?"

"Why Harry, my boy, I do not want anything. I am simply saying that if Tom, as your guardian enrolled you in a school like Hogwarts, it would help to prove his case of being innocent of the Death Eater charges."

Harry scowled. Sneaky bastard. He was warping the situation and molding it to get what he wanted. Harry played through his options in his head. He could give in and wait for Tom to be released. If that ever happened. Or he could break him out himself. It wouldn't be that difficult, however, then they would have to go on the run and that could get messy. Harry considered his third option. He could agree to attend Hogwarts, and then make a couple of his own demands. Harry quickly made up his mind.

"Alright. I will enroll in Hogwarts." He saw Dumbledore's eye's light up. "However, it will be on a few conditions of my own." Sirius had looked confused at Harry's quick acceptance of Dumbledore's "threat" however, now his eyes began to twinkle as he saw the marauder in Harry coming to life. "First of all, Tom Field will be cleared of all charges and freed from Azkaban. You will never again investigate him for being a follower of Voldemort. Secondly, Unless I find other arrangements, I will go home to Tom on breaks from school. I am 17 and old enough to decide where I live. Thirdly, I will not become some poster boy for this war you're fighting. I will be treated as a normal student and person will all the advantages and disadvantages that come with that. Finally, I will require access to my parents vault. I was unable to obtain the key for 17 years and I'm afraid I owe Tom quite a bit of money."

The minister looked taken aback at Harry's list of demands. "Now see here Harry, you really can't believe that I would accept all of those demands. I cannot let Tom Field go, he is a Death Eater, and I certainly cannot allow you to go live with him."

Harry looked at Fudge coldly. "It is either you comply with the demands or I break Tom out myself and I disappear to let you all die at Voldemort's hand. You will let Tom go."

Fudge actually laughed at Harry. "You are a seventeen year old child. There is no way you could break into Azkaban let alone get out alive."

Harry's bright green eyes went dark. He raised his hand and Fudge's chair went flying into the back wall. He raised his other hand and Fudge was instantly ina full-body-bind. Harry walked towards him and bent down so they were eye to eye. "Listen closely Fudge. I have more power in my little finger than you do in your whole body. I have taken down ten Death Eaters at once without even breaking a sweat. If you don't let Tom go, I will break him out. I can promise you that."

Harry waved his hand dismissively and Fudge was instantly freed. Eying Harry warily, Fudge nodded his head. "I agree to all your demands." Turning to the head auror, "Please escort Mr. Potter to Azkaban to see about the release of Tom Field."

Harry smiled. He looked over at Sirius. "Do you want to come, or is that too much too soon?"

Sirius grimanced. "I think I can go the rest of my life without seeing that place again."

Harry turned to the minister once more. "There was another boy in the house, Derek Young. What happened to him?"

"He was questioned and released."

Harry sighed in relief. At least someone was alright. He turned to Sirius and waved his hand conjuring a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote down his address and waved his hand over the paper once more. "This piece of paper, Sirius, has my home address on it. The house is under numerous charms to avoid unwanted visitors. The place where I was caught yesterday is just a training apartment. Only you can see that paper and therefore only you can enter the house. Go there and wait for me. Tell Derek, my roommate, what happened. I will get there as quick as I can."

Harry turned to the minister. "It has been a ... pleasure meeting you." He said this with as much sarcasm as possible. He turned and followed the auror out of the office. He inwardly shuddered at the prospect of going to Azkaban. As cool as his exterior remained, dementors had always had a weird effect on him. The idea of going so close to so many unnerved him. But he would do anything to free Tako. That man had given him the world and it was time for Harry to start returning the favor.

A/N: Not really a cliffhanger, but I wanted to end it here. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Just for clarification. I will refer to Harry as Harry when his features look natural, but when he is wearing the glamour I will refer to him as Nick. I will try to get the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

Also thanks to my loyal reviewers. I really appreciate your suggestions and comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**Azkaban**

A/N: Thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews. Some of you have expressed your dislike of the Kirst family and I'd just like to point out that they were scared and probably acted on impulse convincing themselves it was the right thing to do when they knew it wasn't. I also like Dumbledore in the books, but I hate how he is so controlling and manipulative sometimes. I am really trying to play that up in this story. As for Nick/ Harry being demanding, he almost has to be. These people have a predisposed idea that they want him to conform to. He doesn't want to be their golden boy and making a stand is a good start. Also to the lovely reviewer who expressed their love for the Packers. YES! I am a huge Packers fan and I was actually at the last game Brett Favre played. He is my hero. Also sorry for the late update. I had a busy couple of days and no time to write. Anyways enough from me. Here is your new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. God I feel like a parrot.

Previously:

_Harry turned to the minister. "It has been a ... pleasure meeting you." He said this with as much sarcasm as possible. He turned and followed the auror out of the office. He inwardly shuddered at the prospect of going to Azkaban. As cool as his exterior remained, dementors had always had a weird effect on him. The idea of going so close to so many unnerved him. But he would do anything to free Tako. That man had given him the world and it was time for Harry to start returning the favor. _

As the boat neared Azkaban, Harry morphed his features back to those of Nick. There was no need for disgruntled Death Eater inmates to recognize him. Of course seeing as how Nick had put many people in Azkaban, he was almost as dangerous.

The interior of Azakaban was as terrifying s he had imagined it. The air was dank and musty. The only source of light came from candles that illuminated the walkways. Nick was led through hallway after hallway. The horrifying screams that filled the air caused him to shiver. Nick reinforced his mental shields and tried to not to focus on the memories filling his head: Roxy bleeding, his guilt consumed him once again.

It seemed like an eternity before they reached Tako's cell. The Azkaban guard opened the cell door and Nick rushed to the opening to save his friend. The sight he saw sickened him. Tako was lying unconscious on his wooden cot. There was moldy food surrounding him and the room stank of excrement.

"Tako? Tako, it's Nick."

Tako's eye's opened slowly and he seemed to be having trouble of realizing where he was. Nick entered the cell and knelt by Tako's side.

"Tako, let's go home. You're free."

Tom looked disbelieving at Nick but allowed him to help him to his feet. They slowly walked out of the cell and to the waiting boat. Tako noticed Nick's skin becoming paler and paler. He knew the effect dementor's had on the boy and he was surprised that he hadn't passed out yet.

Nick collapsed inside the boat, completely spent. His mind was exhausted and the memories that had circled through his head still would not disappear.

Tako felt Nick collapse against his shoulder as they reached solid ground. Tako carefully picked up the young boy and carried him to the apparation point. With a quiet pop, they were gone.

HPHPHPPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius and Derek were going mad. Slowly and painfully they watched the clock click by as the minutes passed. Derek had taken the news that Tako was in Azakaban surprisingly well. It was when he heard that Nick had gone to rescue him that the boy lost his temper. After much screaming and yelling the boy had sat in front of the clock with a glass of brandy awaiting the return of his friends. Sirius had joined him in his silent visual minutes later.

A quiet pop alerted them to Nick's return. They turned around to see Tako carrying the boy in question.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he ran to relieve Tako of the burden. He knew how hard Azkaban was on it's prisoners.

Tako allowed Sirius to take his godson and led him to Nick's room. Sirius carefully laid the boy on his bed and brushed his bangs from his forehead.

Tako looked at the caring man and wondered who he was. He knew Nick would never had given away the location of their house unless he completely trusted the man. He decided to relieve some of the man's worries. "He will be fine. The dementors have an odd effect on him. Normally his patronus saved him from passing out, but unfortunately in Azkaban there can be no patronuses."

"Why does he pass out?"

Tako sighed. "He once told me that every-time the dementors came near he relived his parents deaths. He could hear his mother begging for her son's life. He also relieves his sister's unfortunate accident and the guilt he feels over it. I believe it is when the guilt and pain consume him that he passes out. I am surprised he lasted as long as he did in Azkaban."

Sirius turned to Tako confused. "Harry doesn't have a sister. He was an only child."

Now it was Tako's turn to be confused. "He distinctly told me it was his sister. How would you know anyways?"

"I was his parents' best friend and I am Harry's godfather."

"Ah, so your the infamous Sirius Black. I must say you are certainly less death-like than your wanted poster."

Sirius grinned and opened his mouth to retort when a groan from Nick startled them. His eyes fluttered open and rested on Tako. "Chocolate." He choked out.

Tako ran out of the room to retrieve the needed sweet while Sirius sat down on the edge of Nick's bed.

"You know Harry, it would make it a whole lot easier on me if you would switch your features back. Also that strain on your magic, probably isn't helping your condition."

Nick's half-closed eye's contemplated him for a moment. He then wearily lifted his hand and with a simple wave his features were that of the boy Sirius recognized. His hair was black and messy like James's had been, but his eye's were Lily's shocking green.

Tako hesitated at the sight of Harry lying in the bed in his natural form. Harry rarely ever allowed anyone to see his real features. Tako had almost forgotten what they looked like. He handed Harry the chocolate silently and watched as the boy devoured the candy. Almost immediately Harry regained some of his color and was able to completely open his eyes. He smiled at Tako.

"Shouldn't I be the one taking care of you, Death Eater?"

Tako groaned at Harry's attempt at humor. "Obviously you are feeling better if you are capable of mocking me. Those idiotic people actually believed I was a Death Eater. Ridiculous. How did you manage to get me out anyways?"

"Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts this year."

Tako looked horrified. "You gave up your secret and your freedom just to get me out of prison! What the bloody hell were you thinking!?"

Harry looked at him with defiance in his eyes. "I was protecting you. I didn't want my guardian to go mad in that place. You are my only family, excuse me for thinking that you'd actually want to be rescued."

Sirius saw the anger in Tako's eye's fade to tenderness. "You're right Harry. Thank you for saving me." Harry's mentor brushed his hand affectionately through Harry's hair. "I see you've also found your godfather."

Harry turned to Sirius for the first time. "Yes I had forgotten. You're more than welcome to stay here if you wish Sirius. Derek's never here much and Tako has other responsibilities. I would also like to get to know my godfather a bit."

Sirius smiled brightly. "Well, if you're sure you have room."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was days later when Sirius first stumbled upon Harry's training routines. Due to the fact that their training apartment had been compromised, they had enlarged one of the rooms in the large house to suit their needs. Sirius had been exploring the house when he had heard the sounds of spells being fired in a nearby room. What he had found when he opened the door had rendered him speechless.

Tako, Harry, and Derek were all in the large room. It appeared as though it was Harry against Tako and Derek, yet the young boy seemed to be wining. Tako and Derek were sending spell after spell after him and Harry was dodging and blocking them without even raising a sweat.

"Harry!" Derek yelled, "Stop holding back dammit!"

Sirius's eyes widened. This was Harry holding back. The boy was agilely avoiding the spells. Although Sirius noticed that other than shields, Harry had yet to fire a spell. At Derek's prodding however, Harry grinned. With one wave of his hand Tako and Derek were sent flying backwards into the wall. However, Harry wasn't done, with another wave of his hand he conjured a net in midair that caught both his guardian and roommate. Harry walked over to the two trapped men grinning wickedly.

"Now what was that about me holding back Derek?"

Derek groaned. "Me and my big mouth."

After freeing Derek and Tako from the net, Harry noticed Sirius standing in the corner. "Hello Sirius, come to join the fun?"

That was amazing Harry, how did you learn to do wandless magic so well?"

"It was shortly after I left the, um, family, that I started practicing my wandless magic. I wanted more control so no more...incidents could happen."

Sirius noticed how Harry seemed to struggle when talking about his adopted family. He once again wondered what had happened to this boy. Sirius shook away these thoughts and grinned. "So, are you any good at muggle fighting?"

Harry grinned as well. "Want to find out?"

Sirius spent the next half an hour finding out just how good Harry was at all forms of fighting. It seemed that Tako had certainly been thorough in his teaching. Could have warned me, Sirius thought bitterly as he nursed his numerous bruises and climbed into bed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat awake in bed once again. The nightmares were becoming more and more frequent. He knew what he had to do. Voldemort was attacking a muggle village tonight. He groaned as he climbed out of bed and morphed his features to that of Nick. Quickly he wrote a letter to Dumbledore warning him of the attack. At least these nightmare served some purpose. Giving his owl instructions to take the letter directly to Dumbledore, Nick apparated to the sight of Voldemort's next target.

A/N: once again sorry for the wait. I should update again tomorrow at the latest. Hope you liked this chapter. Suggestions and comments are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Death Eaters**

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am. Just to clear up any confusion Harry;s nightmares are giving him foresight into Voldemort's attacks. He knows about them minutes before they happen. He has been using that to fight the Death Eaters. This will be more thoroughly explained later. Also someone asked about the pairings in this story. As of now it is a Harry/Hermione ship. I don't foresee this changing, but you never know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I had Sirius would be alive and thriving and the Dursley's would have been thrown in jail.

Previously:

_Harry sat awake in bed once again. The nightmares were becoming more and more frequent. He knew what he had to do. Voldemort was attacking a muggle village tonight. He groaned as he climbed out of bed and morphed his features to that of Nick. Quickly he wrote a letter to Dumbledore warning him of the attack. At least these nightmare served some purpose. Giving his owl instructions to take the letter directly to Dumbledore, Nick apparated to the sight of Voldemort's next target. _

And now here is your new chapter:

The Order of the Phoenix's meeting was just coming to a close. The reactions of Harry's reappearance had mixed reactions. Mrs. Weasley, the overenthusiastic matriarch of the large Weasley family had immediately insisted that the boy come live with her family. There had been other offers from family's once they had learned that Harry was currently residing with Tom Fields. After retelling the story of Harry's visit to the minister, the Phoenix member's sat in a shocked silence. The meeting had finished quietly and the members were starting to leave when an owl swooped low and dropped a letter at Dumbledore's hands. The owl immediately departed and Albus stared at the letter confused. Silently he opened it and read with a blank expression on his face. After a second or two he stood abruptly.

"There is an attack occurring in muggle London. We must go now."

Albus shared the location with the Order and the pops of apparation could be heard. After all had left except Molly Weasley she glanced at the mysterious letter Dumbledore had gotten. She gasped as she read the contents.

_Dumbledore,_

_There is an attack occurring in Muggle London on Brighten Street. Do not ask me how or why I know this, I just do While I normally do this on my own, I realize that some help would be appreciated. Come quickly. _

_Harry Potter_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nick was in deep shit. He cursed himself for getting distracted. He had managed to incapacitate seven of the twenty Death Eaters before he had been hit in the side with a cutting curse. Nick worked through the pain and continued to fire off curses, until Bellatrix caught him off guard with a Reducto. Nick was lying on the ground wincing and panting as Bellatrix moved in on her prey. Nick waited until she was looming directly above him before he raised his hand and fired a Reducto curse at the insane woman. She went flying backwards and rammed into a house before slumping to the ground, unconscious. Nick struggled to his feet and faced the remaining Death Eaters, he sensed the Order behind him and sighed in relief. At least he would be getting out of this alive.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nick apparated directly to his bathroom. The battle had lasted only 15 minutes after the Order had arrived. He had apparated out as the aurors arrived. He winced as he lifted his shirt. He soon realized that he was not going to be able to do this on his own. He quickly changed his features and walked to Tako's room.

He quietly knocked on Tako's door. "Tako. Tako." Harry began to get frustrated as the pain worsened. "TAKO!" He heard a thump as Tako fell out of his bed.

A moment later Tako opened the door. HIs weary eyes took in the sight of a dirty Harry and then he saw the blood. "Shit." He pulled Harry into his room and turned on the light. Lifting his shirt slightly he was able to see the wound. Grimancing he let the shirt fall back down. "I am going to need some help."

Tako exited the room before Harry could protest. A minute later he returned with a half-alseep Sirius trailing behind him. However, the man woke up fully when he saw a bleeding Harry sitting on the bed.

Harry ignored Sirius's questions and tried no to focus on the pain. Tako had lifted up his arm and was cutting open his shirt. A whimper of pain left his mouth as the scissors brushed his wound. Then everything went black as he lost consciousness.

Harry woke with a groan. The sun was streaming in his windows. He glanced at the clock to see it was 3:30. Looking down at his naked torso he saw the white bandaged covering his wound. Tako had wrapped them around the width of his stomach so he faintly resembled a mummy. The pain was more of a dull ache now, so Harry sat up and decided to get something to eat.

Sirius was sitting at the table seemingly waiting for him. Harry grabbed a glass of orange juice and a banana and sat down across from his godfather.

"Do you always do that?"

Harry looked up confused. "Do I always do what?"

"Go out and face packs of Death Eaters on your own? For God's sake Harry your seventeen years old!"

"Sirius, I have been doing this for years. I am not simply going to stop because you walked into my life."

Harry stood up and walked away. He was sitting in front of their muggle TV when Sirius silently sat down next to him to watch. Harry knew it was his way of apologizing.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sooner than he would have liked it was time for Harry to travel to Hogwarts. The rest of the summer ad gone by quickly enough. I had taken Harry a few weeks to fully recover. Much to Sirius's dismay, this meant he was once again out hunting Death Eaters. He also continued his training routine with Tako. Derek was not happy to have his roommate leaving him, Harry was not happy about it either. They had been living together since Tako had taken him off of the streets. Derek had been a runaway that Tako had rescued the month before. Sirius was the only one happy to see Harry go off to Hogwarts. Sirius was coming along as well, to help Dumbledore in protecting the school.

So it was September 1, and Harry was taking his first look at the Hogwarts Express. He eyed the train warily. He steeled himself for the reaction he was likely to receive. He had disguised his features so he looked like Nick. However, a new 7th year student appearing out of no where was likely to draw attention. He stored his trunk and tried to find an empty compartment. He finally found one at the back of the train and sat himself down. Before long a blonde-haired boy came wandering back into his compartment. He quickly recognized the boy as a Malfoy. He had recently captured the boy's father causing him to be sent to Azkaban. Malfoy was inspecting him curiously.

"Either say something or get out."

Malfoy looked taken aback at the dismissal. "Do you have any idea who your speaking to?"

Nick waved his hand dismissively, "Your the wealthy son of a Death Eater who was recently thrown in jail." Nick smirked up at the blonde. "I think that just about covers it."

Malfoy quickly swung at the boy, but Nick caught the fist inches from his face. "I suggest you leave my compartment, before I decide to retaliate for that attack."

Malfoy had a look of fear in his eyes before he bolted from the room, his large goons, following closely behind him.

"What's got Malfoy running?" The voice came from somewhere in the hallway. Nick looked up to see a red-haired boy followed by two other boys enter his compartment. The three boys looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"New student." Nick really didn't want to talk to these boys. He hated questions.

Unfortunately for Nick, the boy's were interested in this new student. "Did you just send Malfoy running?"

"Yes."

"Wicked!" The red-haired boy said. "The name's Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Nick Fields."

Ron's eye's widened. "You're the Death Eater's son?"

Nick's brown eye's darkened. "Tom is not a Death Eater. He was recently cleared of all charges. And he's not my father, he's my guardian."

Ron looked unconvinced. "I heard the only reason he got off was because his son threatened the minister."

"Do you ever shut up?"

Ron's face reddened to the shade of his hair. "If he's not your father, why do you have his last name?"

"Because I don't have a last name. I'm an orphan. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Nick looked up when he heard a soft chuckle from the doorway. Standing there was a beautiful girl. Her long hair hung in soft curls and her brown eye's were sparkling with laughter. Nick noticed Ron's eye's perk up at the sight of her.

"Hey Granger."

The girl's eyes darkened as she looked at Ron. "Go to hell Weasley."

It was Nick's turn to chuckle.

Ron turned his dark gaze towards Nick. "Do you have something you wanted to say Fields?" The contempt was obvious in his voice.

"Actually, she took the words right out of my mouth."

Ron's face reddened further. With a growl of hatred he and his friends left the compartment.

The laughing girl took a seat across from Nick. "I haven't seen him that mad since I dumped him at the beginning of last year."

"You actually dated him."

"For a couple months. He cheated on me the whole time."

Nick wasn't sure what to say to that so he kept quiet. The girl finally broke the silence.

"You're new right? What's your name?"

"Nick Fields."

The girl smiled. "I am Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you transferring from another school?"

"No actually I am self-taught with a lot of help from my guardian Tom."

The girl looked at him with a new respect. "How in the word did you teach yourself magic?"

Nick smiled. "A lot of reading and some practice."

They talked quietly for the rest of the journey. They were both surprised at how much time had passed when the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop at Hogwarts. Nick steeled himself for Dumbledore. He was sure the loony old man would make him remove his glamour. However, Nick wanted to avoid that for as long as possible.

HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nick was standing at the back of the Great Hall. He was avoiding the stares for as long as possible. So far he had managed to avoid Dumbledore. However, they were nearing the end of the first years and soon it would be his turn.

Dumbledore spotted Nick hiding in the shadows of the Great Hall. He was highly disappointed to see the boy with his glamour. His ear's perked as he heard the last first year be sorted into Hufflepuff. He stood quietly and cleared his throat. The Great Hall silenced.

"This year we also have a new student joining us. My boy would you please step forward."

Nick reluctantly stepped out of the shadows. He was cursing himself for taking Dumbledore's deal. He should have broken Tako out on his own.

Dumbledore frowned at the boy. "Without the glamour please."

The entire student body stared at the boy. Hermione looked shocked. Nick was under a glamour?

Nick muttered curses under his breath. Never breaking eye contact with the Headmaster he lifted a hand, and with a simple wave Harry Potter was standing were Nick Fields once stood.

The Great Hall went into an uproar.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you once again for your encouraging reviews. They made my day!The next update should be sometime tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hogwarts**

A/N: I am overwhelmed by the reviews I have been getting. Thank you so much for all of your support. Some people asked about Dumbledore forcing Nick to remove him glamour. I am playing with the idea of a somewhat manipulative Headmaster and that the deal Harry and Albus made was for Harry to join Hogwarts, not Nick. So I think Dumbledore feels justified making him remove the charm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Nick reluctantly stepped out of the shadows. He was cursing himself for taking Dumbledore's deal. He should have broken Tako out on his own. _

_Dumbledore frowned at the boy. "Without the glamour please."_

_The entire student body stared at the boy. Hermione looked shocked. Nick was under a glamour?_

_Nick muttered curses under his breath. Never breaking eye contact with the Headmaster he lifted a hand, and with a simple wave Harry Potter was standing where Nick Fields once stood. _

_The Great Hall went into an uproar. _

And now on with the story.

Hermione was in shock. She had been talking to Harry Potter, the entire train ride and never knew. She glanced at Nick, no Harry. He was glaring at Dumbledore. If looks could kill the Headmaster would be dead twenty times over. She wondered why Harry was so furious at Dumbledore. She made a mental note to ask the boy later.

Harry was beyond angry. He was seething. He silently walked up the the sorting hat. Giving it an angry look he put the ancient hat on his head.

"Ah the elusive Mr. Potter. I see that you have finally decided to join us."

"Forced is more like it."

"Well you certainly have the mindset of a Slytherin. However, I also see the the loyalty of the Hufflepuffs. You did after all risk it all to save Tom Fields. And that also shows the bravery of a Gryfindor, to go up against one's greatest fear is very courageous. Wait, I also see that you are very intelligent. My dear boy you are a conundrum. I think the easiest way to solve this is for you to decide your own house."

Harry was confused. "You're going to let me decide. Isn't that your job?"

"I only read what is already inside of you. You will do well in whatever house you choose. It is now up to you to decide."

Well this is unexpected, Harry thought. Smirking to himself he thought of what Dumbledore would do if Harry was put in Slytherin. Probably have a heart attack. Then he shook his head. As amusing as it would be there were too many children in Slytherin whose father he had put in Azkaban. Hufflepuff was too laid -back for him. He doubted that they would understand his dangerous tendancies. Ravenclaw would be alright, but they didn't seem to be able to have fun. Always studying. Gryffindor was a little pompous, but probably his best choice.

The hat had been following his thoughts and nodded at his decision. "A wise choice young one." Speaking to the captivated Great Hall the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Harry walked to the table ignoring the cheers and sat down next to Hermione.

"So, it's Harry is it?"

Harry had the grace to blush slightly. "I answer to Harry or Nick. It really doesn't matter to me what you call me."

Hermione seemed to be contemplating to herself. Coming to a decision she turned to face Harry. "Where have you been the past 16 years?"

Harry sighed. "That is a very long story." Seeing Hermione's slightly disappointed look he relented. "But if you want to stay up late tonight with me in the common room, I will gladly tell you when everyone else goes to bed."

Hermione's face brightened considerably and she went back to eating. Harry faintly noticed her talking, but was more focused on the teacher's table. He didn't see enough professors to cover all of the subjects Tako had mentioned. As if reading his thoughts Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

"I am sure many of you have noticed our lack of a defense teacher. He will in fact be arriving tomorrow morning before classes. Auror Kinsley Shacklebolt has graciously agreed to come here and teach, so I insist that you all give him proper respect. With that said, everyone should note that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch has posted a list of banned items on his door for anyone who would wish to see. Goodnight."

The prefects stood to lead the first year students to their house. Harry looked to Hermione to lead him to the Gryffindor house.

The common room was...cozy. Harry was used to Tako's Slytherin pride. Their whole house had been decorated in a bright green. All this red was a little daunting. Hermione instantly grabbed a book and sat down by the fire. Harry sighed. She was definitely not going to bed until she heard his story. Grabbing a book on Defense, he sat down next to the girl.

Their silence was interrupted a few minutes later by a shriek.

"Hermione." The word was drawn out as it was spoken giving it the sound of a two year old begging. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Harry looked over his shoulder. Standing there were two girls. They could have been pretty, but their faces were absolutely covered in makeup. Harry preferred a more natural beauty like Hermione. He faltered as he realized what had just run through his mind. He then looked up at the girls and smiled. "And who would you lovely ladies be?"

The girls smiles widened. Hermione smirked, she could hear the sarcasm in Harry's voice even if the two bimbos couldn't. "I'm Lavender and this is Pavarti. And what is your charming name?"

Harry almost gagged at the flirtatious moves of this girl. He smirked to himself. May as well have some fun. "Nick Fields."

Lavender frowned. "Didn't Dumbledore say you were Harry Potter?"

Nick winked at the girl. "I go by many names."

Lavender giggled. "Oh Nicky-poo, you're so funny."

Hermione watched as Harry's eye's widened. What was with this girl and pet names? She had almost died of laughter when Lavender has christened Ron Won-won.

Nick fought back the urge to go throw up and smiled at the girl. "So what is it that I can do for you?"

"Oh I'm sure you could do many things for me."

Harry congratulated himself inwardly. She had walked right into that one. He looked her up and down critically. "Sorry, I don't date transvestites."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Lavender's face bore an outraged expression. Her and Pavarti huffed and stomped away. Still smiling Harry turned back to his book. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At around midnight the common room was empty save for Harry and Hermione. Harry could feel Hermione's eye's boring into his skull, She was waiting for him to begin.

"I was at the Dursley's for no more than an hour. The moment they saw me they abandoned me in muggle London. I was then in an orphanage for about a year. I was then adopted by the Kirst family. They had a daughter two years younger than me. She was my sister in every way except blood. I lived with my family for about 5 years. There was an accident. About three months later Tako, Tom Fields, took me in. I've been with him ever since."

"Why did you leave your adopted family?"

"I don't like to talk about it." 

Hermione contemplated him quietly. "Where did you live in the time between the Kirst family and Tom?"

Harry shrugged. "Here and there. On the streets mainly."

Hermione was shocked. "How did you survive?"

"I begged for scraps and sometimes stole what I needed. It's not a time of my life I am particularly proud of."

"You were seven years old!"

"Yes, I was, but I refused to go to an orphanage. I was a child, but I can't say I regret any of my decisions."

They sat in silence for a while. Harry began to feel uncomfortable. "Hermione?"

"I can't believe, I mean I never imagined, You've been through so much."

"And yet here I am alive and well."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Harry was not looking forward to his first class of the day. Potions with Snape. Tako loathed Snape. Knowing Tako he probably caused the problem, but still Snape sounded like a git.

Sure enough it seemed Snape took a natural dislike to Harry. After proclaiming that he was the new celebrity, he proceeded to make it the most boring and useless class, Harry had ever sat through. Tako had been obsessive about potions. Personally Harry had a suspicion that he dreamed of being the next Severus Snape. Harry had learned more from Tom than he would ever learn in this class. Apparantly his lack of attention did not escape Snape. However the man could find little to taunt in Harry's potion as it was near perfect.

"You cheated."

Harry looked up at Snape with a calm gaze. "Actually I had the best teacher available. Perhaps you remember him, Tom Fields?"

If it was possible to anger Snape further, it happened. "Detention Potter for your tongue! and twenty-five points from Gryffindor!"

The oversized bat turned sharply, his cloak whirling around him. Immediately he began yelling at Neville Longbottom, for some crazy nonsense.

Harry muttered under his breath, "Jeez! Tako was right, he really is an overgrown bat."

The only sign Snape gave that he had overheard was the tensing of his shoulders. "Detention for the rest of the month Potter."

Hermione looked at him with a sense of awe. "I think living with Tom affected you worse than I thought."

Harry looked thoughtful for a second. "Actually I think it was Tom's friends. You know there was a reason that he was labeled a Death Eater."

The end of class prohibited Hermione from further questioning Harry, but she would not let him get off that easily.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was half-asleep by the time he got to Defense, his last class of the day. His classes had all been filled with information he had learned two years ago. He could probably take the NEWTS and pass them right now. Harry sighed, perhaps Defense against the Dark Arts would be better. He had heard Shacklebolt was a pretty good auror.

"Good after noon class. My name is Auror Shacklebolt and I will be your new defense teacher. Now I realize that you have not had one consistent teacher during your years here, so today we are going to duel to determine the level everyone is at."

Everyone in the class was whispering excitedly. Harry was just bored. He already knew he was god at dueling. If he wasn't he would be dead already.

Shacklebolt dived the team up into pair. Harry smiled as Hermione was paired with Ron. Harry was put with a boy named Neville Longbottom. Harry recognized him as the kid who Snape was always yelling at. Hermione and Ron went first.

"Hey baby, I promise to take it easy on you." Ron smirked.

Hermione's eye's narrowed. The moment Shacklebolt said go she fired a curse Harry had never seen before. However, the results were hilarious. Ron was now a girl with long curly hair and a bright blue dress. Lazily Hermione yelled Expelliarmus, and the duel was over. It was one of the shortest duels. Harry became bored and started thinking strategy. He knew he couldn't show off his full range of skills, there were a lot of Death Eater's kids in this school. Finally, it was Harry and Neville's turn. Shacklebolt said go and Neville fired an Expelliarmus. Harry dodged it without even thinking.

Crap. Harry thought. He needed to slow it down. He needed to end this as soon as possible before he did something stupid.

"_Petrificus Totalis!_"

The spell hit Neville instantly and down he went.

Shacklebolt congratulated Harry on the win and called out the next pair. Suddenly a powerful pain seared through Harry's head. His scar felt like it was on fire. Voldemort.

"Sir," Harry said through clenched teeth. "I have a headache. May I go see Madam Pomfrey?"

Shacklebolt let him go, but looked at him curiously.

Harry practically ran out of the classroom and to his dorm room. He grabbed his gear cursing the entire way. What the hell was Voldemort doing? It was the middle of the frickin day and Harry had seen Voldemort preparing to attack a muggle school. He needed to hurry. He changed his features to Nick and apparated out of Hogwarts, not knowing that it was impossible to apparate out of Hogwarts and not knowing that a pair of curious blue eyes had seen his sprint up to his dorm room.

A/N: I am so sorry that this is late. It was an extremely hectic week. I was planning a birthday party for a friend and then said friend had an emotional breakdown on her birthday. It was just not a good week. The next update should come tomorrow or Monday hopefully. Thanks for your encouraging reviews and great feedback. Much love to all my loyal readers!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Interesting Questions**

A/N: I'm glad you all like this story. There have been a lot of questions as to why Harry is even remaining at Hogwarts even if he doesn't need to be. If Harry backs out and no longer holds up his end of the bargain, then Fudge and Dumbledore won't have to hold their end either. Basically if Harry leaves school then the minister can arrest Tako. Harry will talk about this later as well. Thanks for the great reviews! Also to the reviewer who commented on Wisconson's weather. Oh my God, it is ridiculous in MI, yesterday, it hailed. Cursed mother nature.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I will take Tom Felton!

Previously:

_Harry practically ran out of the classroom and to his dorm room. He grabbed his gear cursing the entire way. What the hell was Voldemort doing? It was the middle of the frickin day. Harry had seen Voldemort attacking a muggle school. He needed to hurry. He changed his features to Nick and apparated out of Hogwarts, not knowing that it was impossible to apparate out of Hogwarts an not knowing that a pair of curious blue eyes had seen his sprint up to his dorm room. _

And now on with the story!

Harry arrived at the muggle school seconds after the Death Eaters began to attack. He quickly moved into action. A year ago he had learned how to send objects from one place to another. It was like apparating something other than a person. Quickly he scrawled a note to Dumbledore and sent it off. Then he sprung into action.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was sitting in his desk utterly confused. How had that boy managed to do something even he couldn't do? This boy was more of a mystery than he thought. He also wondered where the boy had gone. He ad enough weapons to fight a small war. A quiet pop started him out of his revere. Sitting on his desk was a tiny note.

_Dumbledore,_

_There is an attack occurring on a muggle school n London_ _on Charlotte Street. Bring reinforcements. _

The note ended there. Could it be a trap? Dumbledore decided against it and quickly put a finger to the tattoo of a phoenix on his wrist calling the member of the Order to his side.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nick was angry as hell. He had been hit with a blasting curse in the arm and it was making his attacks difficult. There were at least forty Death Eaters here. Nick had taken out fifteen. At the moment he was more worried about protecting the children. He had rounded up all the kids he could and herded them into a gym. Casting the strongest wards he knew on it, and it was a virtual safe house. He was standing guard at the door and killing any Death Eater that came near. However, Harry was not fighting fair. He was using every weapon he had available including muggle guns, knives, and spells. He also had a few grenades on his belt, but he didn't want to risk blowing up the building. The Death Eaters were coming in bigger numbers now though and it was getting harder to fend them off. He was in the middle of a duel with three other people when Dumbledore and the Order finally arrived.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore had gathered the Order quickly. When they arrived instead of seeing dead children like they had expected they saw numbers of dead and disgruntled Death Eaters. Apparently they were having difficulties finding the children. Capturing what Death Eaters they could, they made their way to the center of the school. What they saw there shocked them to the core. A boy, no more than twenty was fighting three Death Eaters and winning. The boy's face was covered with a red mask and his left arm fell bloody and useless at his side. The boy moved agilely to avoid the spells being thrust at him. Sirius, recognizing his godson, fired a spell at one of the distracted Death Eaters. Nick took out the other one with a knife and Remus, not understanding why Sirius was helping, finished off the final one.

Nick smiled thankfully at his godfather. Then turning to Dumbledore, "the children are in the gymnasium under heavy wards. The password is _fickle_."

Nick hurriedly apparated back to his dorm room. He quickly wrapped up his arm in an old shirt and collapsed on his bed in exhaustion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Nick woke to Sirius's shout three hours later. He was lying on top of his bed still in the form of Nick. Hurriedly he took off the glamour and looked up into his godfather's eyes. There was another person next to him that Harry recognized as Remus Lupin. Sirius was staring at Harry with wide eyes. Harry glanced down at his arm and winced. The bed sheets beneath it were soaked in blood. Remus seemed to be keeping a level head though. He tossed Harry an invisibility cloak which he draped over his body. He then silently followed Remus and Sirius to Sirius's private chamber. Harry removed the cloak and sat down on a table to allow Remus access to his wounds.

"I can't heal this. The wound is much too deep."

Sirius looked at Remus. "If you can't heal it then I definitely can't do it."

Remus was still looking critically at Harry's wound. "We are going to have to call Madame Ponfrey. "

Harry ripped his arm from Remus's grip. "No possible way. She cannot know about this. No one can know."

"Harry, "Remus pleaded. "It needs to be healed."

Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "Go get Hermione Granger. Healing spells have never been my strong suit and I know Hermione wants to be a Healer."

Remus left to go get Hermione and Harry struggled against the waves of dizziness that were coming from the loss of blood.

Sirius knew he needed to keep his godson conscious. "How did you know Hermione was good with healing?"

"She told me on the train."

Harry eyes fluttered closed. Sirius grabbed his shoulders and shook his forcefully. "Harry! Come on Harry, you have to stay awake."

Luckily Sirius was saved by the arrival of Hermione. Her face paled instantly at the sight of a bloody Harry. Surprisingly though she remained professional.

"I need you both to hold him so he doesn't move. This is going to be painful I'm afraid."

The two men did as they were told. Hermione took a deep breath and started muttering spells at Harry's arm. She first stopped the bleeding, then she began to heal the wound from the inside out while also replenishing some of the blood he had lost.

After an hour Harry's wound was mostly healed and Hermione collapsed with exhaustion. Sirius wrapped the wounded area of Harry's arm in gauze and carried the boy to his room. He noticed Remus making the girl more comfortable on the couch. He carefully laid Harry down on the bed and brushed his bangs from his face. The kid was too stubborn for his own good.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry woke to angry shouts coming from the next room. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and draped it over his shoulders effectively hiding his wound and went to go see what the racket was.

The first thing he saw was Hermione staring at the door with a horrified expression. Following her gaze he saw his godfather, Remus, Dumbledore, and a man he recognized as an Order member. Sirius was shouting at Dumbledore and the mystery man while Remus was apparently trying to calm Sirius down. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. Immediately all eyes shifted to him.

"What is going on here? I was trying to sleep."

"Well my boy, we noticed that you were missing from the Great Hall and were curious of you whereabouts. There was an attack on a muggle school today." Dumbledore's blue eye's searched him for a reaction. Harry gave him none.

"Really? How bold of Tom to attack during the day."

"And why would you assume that it was Voldemort doing the attacking?"

"Who else would be bold enough to attack a muggle school and assuming from your questions, you think I had something to do with it."

"Well there was a mysterious man who saved all the children from death. He wore a mask though, so we cannot know for certain who he was."

"And you think this man was me. Tell me Dumbledore, how would I have left the school without someone noticing?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly now. "Well my boy, you sure were in a hurry to get to your dorm earlier today. In fact I'd say that it was about five minute before I received the tip of the attack that I saw you running."

Harry kept his face impassive. "I had a splitting headache and had to go get a potion to relieve it. As I keep these in my room, I was running to alleviate the pain faster. Professor Shacklebolt can confirm my intentions."

Dumbledore did not look convinced. "And Ms. Granger, might I ask what you are doing here as well?"

Hermione didn't miss a beat. "Remus came to find me, saying that Harry's headache had taken a turn for the worse. As I had told Harry on the train that I was studying to be a healer he had asked for my help."

"And why not go to the hospital wing?"

Harry did not have to fake his shudder. "I hate hospitals."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well if that will be all, I think we should allow Harry to continue to sleep off his headache."

Dumbledore took the hint and he left, trailed by his companion.

Hermione turned on Harry the instant the door closed. Sirius hastily covered the room in silencing charms sensing what was to come.

"THERE BETTER BE A BLOODY GOOD REASON WHY I JUST LIED TO THE HEADMASTER HARRY POTTER!"

Harry cringed and sat down in a chair wearily. "Dumbledore already has too much influence in my life and I can't allow him any more power."

"So this is a power struggle is it!? Then tell me why I had to come in here and save your sorry arse! What were you doing!?"

"Ah, well remember that mysterious person in the mask Dumbledore was talking about?"

Hermione was shocked. "You went off fighting Death Eaters by yourself. COULD YOU BE ANY MORE DENSE!!"

Sirius was now glaring at Harry. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

Harry glared right back. "I thought we settled this Sirius."

Remus was confused. "This wasn't the first time?"

"No. I have been doing this for years. I normally don't get injured, but unfortunately in the past year or so, I seem to be getting heavily outnumbered by powerful Death Eaters. Tom is becoming more cautious." Harry then studied Remus carefully. "You were at the school weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. I am a member of the Order."

Harry was instantly cautious, "If word of any of this gets back to Dumbledore I will personally hunt you down."

Remus gulped and looked to Sirius for help. "Harry, Remus was one of my best friends throughout Hogwarts and one of your father's best friends as well. He is not going to spill your secrets."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat alone in Sirius's bed. He was trying to process all that had happened today. He rubbed his temples distractedly. Why couldn't his life ever be easy?

A small cough from the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Harry motioned for her to come sit on the bed next to him.

Harry could tell she had something on her mind. Finally the girl spoke up.

"Harry, how did you know that Voldemort was attacking the muggle school today?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "The scar Voldemort gave me acts a connection between our minds, or at least thats what Tom and I figure. I can see events that he's planning moments before they happen. I've been using this connection to fight off the Death Eater attacks."

Hermione laid back against the headboard of the bed in shock. "You're connected."

"Yep."

"And you've been fighting Death Eaters."

"For a few years now."

"Harry, How did you get out of the castle?"

"I apparated, surely you know how to apparate by now."

Hermione looked at Harry with a strange look on her face. "Harry, it's impossible to apparate in or out of Hogwarts."

A/N: Bonus points to the reviewer who caught my mistake. How would Harry know about the Dursley's? Well I actually hadn't thought about it, but now I am going to make it part of my story. It will be explained I promise! Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers!! PLease let me know about any more mistakes as well!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Some Answers**

A/N: I can't believe the response I am getting. Over 11,000 hits to this story. This capter should answer a lot of unresolved question such as how Harry can apparate in Hogwarts and how he knows about the Dursley's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money off of this. Damn.

Previously:

_Hermione looked at Harry with a strange look on her face. "Harry, it's impossible to apparate within Hogwarts."_

And now on with the story.

Dumbledore was confused. He was rarely confused, but here he was sitting at his desk pondering. He was almost positive he had seen the boy apparate out of Hogwarts. He was also relatively sure that Harry was the mysterious man that had saved the children at the muggle school. But How? How had this boy accomplished what he could not. He was a seventeen year old child for merlin's sake. Where did he learn to control that much power? Dumbledore knew that he needed to get on the right side of Harry, before the child went dark. Rarely people that powerful ever stay light.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"What do you mean it's not possible to aparate out of Hogwarts. It has to be possible, maybe it's just rare."

"Well Harry, there has never been another person ever recorded to be able to apparate out of Hogwarts."

"Great I'm the biggest anomaly that ever existed." Harry groaned and his mind instantly reverted back to something a friend of his had said about his magical aura, that it had literally blinded him. Kia had said that it was the most powerful aura he had ever encountered and that was saying something seeing as how Kia had been alive for 500 years. So was that why he was able to apparate in and out of Hogwarts? Another mystery.

Hermione was more confused than Harry. This boy just kept getting stranger and stranger. "Harry, I don't mean to bother you with more questions, but how did you know about the Dursley's? I mean you would have been two at the time."

Harry's eye's darkened at the mention of the Dursley's. Tako and I wanted to know why I was sent to an orphanage in the first place. We found the orphanage and the lady there said I was found in an alleyway. We started researching my family history and Tako decided that the only relatives I had left was my mum's muggle sister and her husband, the Dursley's, so we paid them a visit, under disguises of course. They spilt the whole story when they heard we had a "disgraceful" wizard related to us. It was all I could do to stop Tako from murdering them on the spot."

Hermione studied Harry's expression. "You really care about him don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "He saved my life. Besides, being with Tako had allowed me to...expand my horizons."

"Harry, you said the other day that there was a reason Tako was labeled a Death Eater. What did you mean?"

Harry didn't know what to tell her. The truth was something that could put Tako in a lot of danger and yet he somehow knew that Hermione would figure it out on her own anyways. The girl was too smart for her own good. He finally relented. "Tako's friends aren't exactly who you would allow to meet your parents."

Hermione looked confused. "Why would that make him a Death Eater?"

Harry knew he had to come at this a different way for her to be able to understand. "Do you like Remus?"

Hermione was confused, what did this have to do with Tako? Seeing Harry's serious face though she decided to play along. "He seems like a nice man."

"Do you know his secret?"

Hermione's face scrunched up. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Remus is a werewolf."

Hermione's eye's widened in shock. "He told you?!"

"No, but I could sense it. You see, Tako is friends with some interesting groups. Werewolves are one of them. He also plays cards with the Kiodiolo Vampire clan."

"Vampires!?"

"Yeah, they are actually kind of cool once you get over them hitting on you all the time. Although Kia hasn't made a move on me since I set him on fire that one time."

"You set a vampire on fire." Hermione was talking slowly and had sort of a glazed look in her eye. "I can't believe it."

"I didn't mean to set him on fire, I was drunk and I did warn him that I was going to stab him, of course I missed the knife and grabbed a torch instead, but that was my own fault for drinking elven-made wine."

Hermione was looking at him like he'd grown another head. Harry realized that she had never experienced half of what he had. "Back to my point. Tako is labeled Dark, because he associated with other "dark" creatures. Of course that stupid because technically Remus is "dark" and you and Sirius are not labeled dark for associating with him."

"I never thought about it that way."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry took caution to make sure his partially injured arm was always hidden. Unfortunately the wound would scar. Hermione had apologized profusely but Harry knew that if she hadn't been there to heal it he would have had to go to Pomfrey and that would have had worse consequences.

He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him wherever he went. He swore the old man was stalking him and to be perfectly honest it terrified him. He suspected that Dumbledore had seen him apparate out of Hogwarts, however Harry didn't know what to do about it. After many sleepless nights, Harry finally decided he needed to talk with Tako.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione knew something was bothering Harry. The bags under his eyes were getting darker and darker. She was worried about him. She knew he was going to do something stupid and he would probably get caught.

"Harry, whatever you're planning, I'm going with you."

Harry looked at her wearily. "No, you're not."

"Harry what is the matter with you? You look like the walking dead!"

Harry mumbled something about not being able to sleep and being watched. Hermione glared at him. "Harry James Potter, you will tell me what is wrong this instant!"

Harry was taken aback. Hermione rarely ever yelled at him, other people yes, but he was usually not on the wrong side of her wrath. He knew that she was serious. Harry swore under his breath. He was either going to have to body bind her, or allow her to join him. Damn that girl!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was muttering curses under his breath as Hermione walked happily besides him. The damn girl had finally talked her way into coming with him. They had walked to the borders of the apparation wards because Harry didn't want to risk anyone catching him do something supposedly impossible. Harry had then side-apparated Hermione to the street he lived on with Tako and Derek.

Harry didn't even bother to knock when he reached his front door. He knew that Tako was probably out at a bar gathering information on their project. Harry also knew he shouldn't be wasting time at the house, no one was going to be home, however, he needed to ditch Hermione before he could go out.

He called out to make sure no one was home before leading Hermione into the house. She looked in awe at the decorations. Tako was slightly obsessed with old movies, therefore the living room was covered in old movie posters ranging from Audrey Hepburn to Clark Gable. However as they moved deeper into the house the decorations became darker. There were knives, swords, and ancient weaponry that covered the walls.

Hermione felt like she was walking through a museum, or a horror house. She couldn't believe that this was were The Harry Potter lived. She had expected a mansion of some sort, but this was a regular house on a regular street. As they walked down the hallway she began to see bedrooms. The first was so messy you could barely see the floor. The walls were decorated with posters of women and there was a foul odor that hung in the air.

"That's Derek's room," Harry said to her questioning stare. "He's not the...cleanest of people."

Hermione snorted at that blatant understatement.

Harry smiled. "Tako's room is at the end of the hall on the right, and this is my room."

Harry led her into a large dark room. He waved his hand and instantly the room was filled with light. Hermione gasped. Harry's room was very roomy and had a king-sized bed in the middle with cushy sheets. The walls were painted a deep olive green color that matched nicely with the tan quilt on his bed. The thing about Harry's room that really shocked her though were the wall decorations. Every single wall was covered with Wanted posters. They ranged from people like Peter Pettigrew to Bellatrix Lastrange. Through about half of these posters were large black X's. About twenty had big red X's through them, while the rest were bare.

"Harry, what is this?" She asked while touching the magical posters.

Harry shrugged, "A hit list."

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting on the updates. I also apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted to end it there.The next one should be sometime this weekend. I hope you're enjoying the story and I really appreciate all the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Man in the Black Cloak **

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life has been hectic. Without further ado, here is your new chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I would be swimming in my pool of money if Harry Potter was mine, but alas, no pool.

Previously:

"_Harry, what is this?" She asked while touching the magical posters._

_Harry shrugged, "A hit list." _

**The Man in the Black Cloak **

The figure walked silently through the night. His face was hidden in the shadows of his hood and his midnight cloak fluttered in the soft breeze. His shoes made no sound as he walked down the sidewalks, sticking to the shadows. He contrasted fiercely to the pub he was headed. He silently opened the door and slipped in.

The Hog's Head was full of life. A bachelor party was being conducted at the bar and there was not a sober man in the group. The groom-to-be was stripping on a table cheered on by his drunken friends.

The man in the cloak shook his head at their antics moved to the bar of the bar to a secluded table, or at least secluded to the ordinary eye. Sitting at the table was another shadow,molded almost completely with the shadows.

"You're late."

"I was unexpectedly held up."

"You know, being late in my culture is punishable by death."

The stranger rolled his eyes. "You vampires and your idiotic rules."

The vampire gave a toothy grin. "And still you don't want me to turn you."

"Shocking isn't it."

The two men settled into a comfortable silence that only the gift of a long friendship could provide. The vampire finally looked up at the stranger.

"So what is it exactly that held you up?"

"I had an unexpected visitor accompany me home."

"Friend or Foe?"

"Friend, I just didn't want her to know where I was going so I had to wait for her to fall asleep."

"The vampire gave the same toothy grin. "She hot?"

The stranger glared at the vampire. "What is it with you horny blood-suckers?"

The vampire put his hand to his heart and gave a dramatic sigh. "It's a gift."

Finally the two settled into business. "So did you find it?"

The stranger grinned. "Yep, that fool Dumbledore doesn't even know what he has hidden in his own castle."

The vampire smirked. "So what does that bring our total to?"

The stranger did a quick mental count. "Three destroyed, three known, but not yet destroyed, and one unknown."

The vampire frowned. "I haven't found out how to destroy the one either, not without killing you at least."

The man in the cloak groaned. "I haven't been able to find anything either. Maybe I'l ask the girl. She is clever, maybe she can figure it out."

The vampire frowned. "Is it such a good idea to bring another into this?"

The man sighed. "We may not have a choice."

Silence once again reigned their table. The vampire broke it once again.

"The king has been asking about you. He wishes to know when you will be joining us again."

The stranger smiled. "It has been a while I suppose. How is everyone?"

"Crazy, horny, and cranky. Same as always."

"Well it's nice to know some things never change."

"Yes well Voldemort showed up again trying to gain our allegiance."

The stranger groaned. "And the outcome?"

"The King told them that we were still waiting on word from the other clans."

"The King will only be able to hold onto that excuse for so long."

The vampire leveled his gaze with the stranger gazing directly into his eyes. "We will refuse Voldemort when the time comes. We will only follow one person."

The stranger smiled and relaxed. "So when's the next party?"

"I thought you didn't like our parties."

"Yes well it's like a giant orgasm. I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way."

The vampire gave a feral grin. "You could always bring the girl."

The man in the cloak scowled and threw a crumpled napkin at him. Bloody vampires.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry arrived home three hours after he had left. He glanced in on Hermione to see her still sound asleep. Thank Merlin for Sleeping Potions. Harry wasn't proud of tricking Hermione, but he had needed to talk to Kia. The Hog's Head had bee their meeting sight for about two years. They were always careful not to give away any clues to their identity. One never knew who was listening in.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione groaned at the pain in her head. She didn't remember anything that had happened last night. Odd, she thought. Suddenly a thought came to her. But no he wouldn't, would he?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU DIDN'T!!"

Harry jumped and fell out of his bed as an enraged Hermione Granger burst into his room. He groaned as he sat up.

"Hermione, it is 6 o'clock in the morning. I was sleeping."

"Why late night Harry?" She sneered.

Harry winced at her harsh tone. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You drugged me with a sleeping potion!"

Harry gave a deep sigh. "And I don't suppose you would believe me if I denied it would you?" Her harsh look answered for her. "No I didn't think so."

"You will tell me why you drugged me Harry Potter." She spun and left the room in a huff.

Harry sighed. "I can see you there you know."

Harry scowled as Tako and Derek stepped out of the shadows laughing. "You could have helped me!" Harry cried in exasperation.

Derek gave a mock superior look. "Ah but then we would have missed out on you being berated by a girl. And a rather attractive one at that. Who is she?"

"Yes Harry, it would have been nice to know you were bringing company." Tako said in his quiet voice. It was hard to imagine how dangerous he was just by listening to him.

Harry had the decency to look ashamed. "She really didn't give me much of a choice."

Derek snickered. Harry glared at him. "You try getting your way around her. She's bloody impossible."

Tako decided to defuse their argument before it started. "Harry, what did Kia have to say?"

"I am going to sneak him into the castle over Halloween to remove the item. Dumbledore will never notice it's absence, but in case he does I will make a duplicate to leave in the original's place."

"And after that will you stay at the school or will you leave?"

"I'll probably have to stay to keep up appearances. It would look quite strange if I suddenly left. Dumbledore might do some unnecessary digging."

"I agree."

"Well I think little Harry is going soft on us Tako. He brought home a girl and now he want to stay at school." Derek heaved a huge sigh. "Tako, where did we go wrong?"

Harry scowled and threw his pillow at Derek. Tako slid quietly into the hallway chuckling softly. It was good to have Harry home.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry had been unable to fall asleep after his impromptu pillow fight with Derek so he resigned himself to making breakfast. Cooking had always been a relaxing technique for him and today already had a stressful morning.

A half an hour later Tako and Derek were joining Harry for breakfast. Harry looked up as he heard Hermione in the hallway. She looked extremely uncomfortable and smiled gratefully when Harry asked her to join them. Brief introductions were given and they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. It wasn't until Hermione was helping Harry clean up afterwards that she brought up the sleeping potion again.

Harry sighed. "I had to go visit Kia last night and I knew you would have insisted on going, but I couldn't allow it. We have to be discreet when we meet in public and we are practiced masters at being practically invisible."

"What was so important that you had to go meet him last night."

Harry thought carefully about what he was going to say next. He still believed Hermione would be helpful to their task, but letting another person in was dangerous. He finally decided to go with his gut feeling. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Hermione, have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

"Yes, I read about them in an obscure book on the Dark Arts. It's when a person splits their soul to allow them an immortal life. However, it is a cursed life and a very dark practice to split one's soul."

Harry was impressed. "What if I told you Voldemort made seven, and that Kia and I know all of their locations, save one."

A shocked silence was his only answer.

A/N: Once again sorry for the delay. The next chapter should be coming this weekend or early next week. Thanks for the reviews. They make me smile!


	12. Chapter 12

**And Then There Was One**

A/N: I'm glad a lot of people liked my last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Some people were mentioning that the first chapter was rushed. I'd just like to say that it is not really a Chapter, but more of a brief overview of Harry's life to give a foundation to the rest of the story. Since the story is not about Harry's young life I didn't feel the need to go into great depth. Any ways this chapter will feature more information on the Horcruxes, the Hit List, and possibly a Hermione-Kia meeting. Enjoy! By the way I am not a Superhuman updater, I just write extremely fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but seriously listen to Tom Felton/ Draco Malfoy singing and playing the guitar on youtube. SO SEXY!!

Previously:

"_Hermione, have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"_

"_Yes, I read about them in an obscure book on the Dark Arts. It's when a person splits their soul to allow them an immortal life. However, it is a cursed life and a very dark practice to split one's soul."_

_Harry was impressed. "What if I told you Voldemort made seven, and that Kia and I know all of their locations, save one."_

_A shocked silence was his only answer._

And now your new Chapter!

Hermione was at a loss for words. Harry sat back in his chair and smiled amused at her.

"He made seven Horcruxes!? How is that even possible?"

Harry shrugged. "Hell if I know. Figures the soddy bastard would find a way though."

"And you know where all of them are except one?"

"Yep, There was Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's ring, and a diary of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. We also know that his snake Nagani is one along with a trophy in the display case at school. It was Tom Riddle's for services to the school for closing the Chamber of Secrets even though he was the one who opened it in the first place." Harry paused dramatically. "I am also a Horcrux."

Hermione gasped. "YOU!"

Harry smirked enjoying her astonishment. "Yep, it seems when dear old Tom tried to kill me he transfered a piece of his soul into me, making me the sixth Horcrux."

Hermione was intrigued. "So what is the seventh?"

"Well we know it is a locket and we know where it was originally, but it was removed and replaced by a fake along with a note signed R.A.B."

"How did you know where to find all of these."

Harry pointed his finger at his scar. "When Voldemort tried to kill me he inadvertently transfered a piece of his soul to me thus creating the horcrux. This he knows. However, what he doesn't know is that it also created a portal of sorts between our minds. Basically I can enter his mind anytime I want and vice-versa. I can see him planning his attacks and I can also gain all of the information in his mind. I learned a slew of nasty curses that way. I also learned about the Horcrux's and their locations. The only reason Kia and I are missing the one is because it was moved."

"You said he can enter your mind at anytime though too, so why doesn't he take advantage of it?"

"Because he doesn't know he can. He knows he can send me images and he does all of the time, but I don't think he realizes the full potential of the link."

"What kinds of images does he send you?"

Harry grimaced. "My failures."

Hermione wanted to find out what he meant by this but Harry's face had become a stone mask. She could tell this wasn't a pleasant subject for him to talk about.

"So what are we going to do today?"

Well I am going to go meet Kia in a couple of hours. You can do whatever you want."

"I want to come meet Kia."

Harry frowned. "OK you can do whatever you want except for that."

"Come on Harry, maybe I can help. Please."

"You know Tako has a very extensive library that you could explore."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "You are not going to bribe me with a library."

Harry sighed. "Let's discuss this later. I am hungry."

He stood and left the room as Hermione shouted. "There is nothing to discuss!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry scowled at Tako as he poured milk over his cereal. "It is not funny, she really thinks she is going."

"Harry, maybe it would be good for her to get some experience out in the world, meet some new people, gain new perspectives."

Harry frowned. "And meeting a vampire is going to do all of that."

Tako smiled, "Perhaps."

Harry cursed Tako calm attitude. Did he not realize the danger of Hermione joining him. The girl in question was currently in the shower. Harry had appealed to Tako to prevent her from going, but it seemd the man was taking Hermione's side. Harry swore under his breath.

Both men looked up as Hermione entered the kitchen. She frowned at him. "Why are you eating cereal for lunch?"

Tako smirked. "Harry is of the opinion that cereal is an appropriate meal no matter what the hour. I remember when I first took him in I awoke at 3am and discovered him in the kitchen eating bowl of Fruit Loops."

Harry scowled at Tako as Hermione giggled. "There is no need for you to be telling stories about me."

"Ah but Harry, you so rarely bring people home that I have no one else to tell them to."

Derek walked in at that moment. "Are we telling stories about Harry?"

"NO!" Harry yelled.

Derek smirked. "Alright then. He sat across from Hermione and grabbed a sandwich. "I remember when Harry was about 10, he tried riding a broom for the first time. He was doing famously. Of course he also started taunting me because I am a horrible broom rider. He was so distracted that he didn't see the tree in front of him until BAM! It took him two months before he got on a broom again."

Hermione and Tako were both laughing. Harry was not amused. "I am going to leave now." Then Harry smirked. "However, remember that one time Derek when you were about 11 and you lost your stuffed animal."

Derek reddened. "There is no need to tell that story Harry."

"Really, because I believe you sat outside in the rain for three hours crying out it's name. Now what was it's name Derek?"

Harry had a feral grin on his face and Derek's continued to redden. "I don't remember."

"Really? Tako do you recall?"

Tako grinned. "Why I believe it was Pink Booger."

Hermione burst out laughing once again.

Derek was beet red. "I was 5 when I named it. Jeez give me a break."

Harry smirked at Derek. "I have just as many embarrassing stories as you have about me."

Derek scowled and ate his sandwich in silence.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hermione left after lunch to go meet Kia. Harry apparated them to a small town in Scotland. The were garbed in long black cloaks. It was a dark rainy day, so they did not stand out. The duo stuck to the shadows along the buildings as they made their way to the pub.

Inside was quiet. There was not a soul in the bar save for the barman and a dark figure sitting in the back corner. Harry recognized Kia immediately and led Hermione to the hidden table. He waved his hand over the area casting a silencing spell so they would not be overheard.

Kia frowned at Hermione. "Is this the girl?"

"Yep."

"What is she doing here? This is supposed to be a secret meeting."

"She can help."

Kia's grin was feral. "More like she argued and you gave in. Man, you are turning into a softy."

Harry glowered at Kia. "Shut up Kia, lets get down to business."

Kia smirked. "No. I am going to talk to your lovely lady friend here."

Hermione blushed as the vampire kissed the back of her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione."

The two talked pleasantly about obscure magical branches and cultures as Harry mumbled about 'horny bloodsuckers' under his breath.

Finally the conversation switched to the subject at hand.

"Harry have you figured out how to destroy them?"

"I think so. They require some sort of sacrifice. Now the extent of the sacrifice I don't know. It could mean slicing your finger to killing a person. Then you have to say Avada Kavara backwards. I think it has something to do with killing something thats not really alive. That should destroy it. If not, there is a much more dangerous and graphic way of killing them, but I'd rather not attempt it unless we have to. The only concerns with the first option though is after the sacrifice. The soul should leave the cup so we have to say the incantation immediately or else the soul could inhabit one of us and then we'd have bigger troubles."

"So should we test run it on one we already have or on the trophy at Hogwarts?"

"The trophy at Hogwarts. That way if it fails there will be a lot of powerful wizards around to deal with the consequences."

Kia nodded his agreement. Hermione didn't look convinced.

"What about the sacrifice?"

Harry and Kia had a silent conversation.

"I'll do it." Harry volunteered.

"Why you?" Hermione countered. "Kia and I can do it just as well."

Kia shook his head. "No Hermione, Harry can do it better I assure you."

Hermione looked back and forth between the two boys. "What is it that you aren't telling me?"

Harry sighed. "My elevated power level is highly unusual for someone my age. For most it would be lethal. However somehow my magic was altered when Tommy boy tried to kill me. It gave me an edge on everything. I can run longer without tiring, I can build strength faster and with less effort. It also allows me to heal faster. Now it's not like superhuman where it will heal right before your eyes, but instead of an injury taking two months to heal it will take me 3-4 weeks."

Hermione was impressed. "You must be extremely powerful for those kinds of abilities. I doubt anyone has been that powerful since Merlin himself." Suddenly she looked very excited. "I should research it!"

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was so beautiful when she was enthusiastic about something. Harry shook his head. Thinking about Hermione that way would get him nowhere.

Kia looked between Harry and Hermione shaking his head. It was going to take forever for these two to realize what was right in front of them.

A/N: Hopefully updates will continue to be frequent. We just got a new puppy and he is a handful. I am so excited though that I reached 100 reviews!! Thank you all for reviewing!! I never expected this story to get the response that is has and I love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

**An Angry Man**

A/N: I have been so busy lately I haven't even had time write. I started a night class on top of work and a new puppy. I'm starting to think I am trying to kill myself. I finally had a speck of time though and I'm going to see if I can write this in an hour before my computer runs out of battery and I loose my inspiration.

Disclaimer: honestly, would I be working 40 hours a week if I owned Harry Potter?

Previously:

_Kia looked between Harry and Hermione shaking his head. It was going to take forever for these two to realize what was right in front of them. _

On with the story:

Harry was happy it was Sunday night, no he was ecstatic. Hermione had been driving him nutters ever since she had found out about his abilities. She had taken full advantage of Tako's extensive library. Of course she had tested Harry to, forcing himself to show her his powers so she could see the extent. Harry was sick f being a lab rat and ready to go back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione! Let's go, I don't want to get caught out after hours." Harry shook his head and looked at Tako and Derek who were trying to keep their laughter a bay. "It's not funny, I actually want to go back to Hogwarts just to get away from her."

Derek smirked. "And you know it's bad hen the great Boy-Who-Lived doesn't want to go back to the oh-so fabulous Hogwarts."

Harry scowled at his sarcasm. Ever since they had seen the newspaper yesterday that had hailed Harry the Boy-Who-Lived, Derek had been teasing Harry non-stop.

"When are you and Kia doing the Horcrux ceremony?"

Harry smiled at Tako for switching the subject. "This weekend is a Hogsmeade trip. The school should be relatively empty. I'll sneak Kia into the school then."

Tako nodded. "If you need further help, I would be glad to step in."

Harry smiled at his guardian. "Thanks Tako."

The arrival of Hermione ended the conversation and the two left for Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore was pacing his office as he had been for the past two days, ever since he had discovered the absences of Harry Potter and Ms. Granger. He had no idea how they had snuck off without him noticing and that troubled him. He had had house elves trailing them and they couldn't betray a direct order. Dumbledore sighed in exasperation, the situation was getting too far out of hand.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry had apparated Hermione and himself to Hogsmeade and they had walked from there under disillusionment charms. Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore could track his apparating in Hogwarts and he didn't want to take any chances. They soon reached the Hogwarts boundaries and stepped through the wards. Harry quickly reached his hand into the wards and altered them so they showed no trace of their arrival. He had learned the art of ward manipulation from Tako who was a master at the skill.

Hermione watched on in awe as Harry stopped the wards from revealing their presence. "How did you do that? She whispered.

"Tako taught me, now quiet, there is someone watching us."

The walked silently forward until a squeaky voice stopped them. "Master Harry!"

Harry whipped around to face a small house elf. "Dobby!" He said in relief. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchens?"

"No master Harry Potter sir, Dobby has been asked by mister Dumbledore to spy on Harry Potter, but Harry Potter is true master of Dobby, so Dobby only pretends to do as Mister Dumbledore asks."

Harry smirked. "You did well Dobby. What is it that Dumbledore want to know?"

"He is asking Master Harry Potter sir, that Dobby tell him where you go and what you do. He wants to know your secrets, but Dobby doesn't tell him, no, because Master Harry Potter is Dobby's true Master."

Harry smiled at the house elf. "In about ten minutes I want you to tell Dumbledore that Hermione and I are in our rooms and it appears that we never left."

Dobby smiled. "Of course Master Harry Potter sir!"

"Now Dobby, does he have anyone else spying on me?"

No, only Dobby sir. The other house elves are needed in the kitchen and could only spare one. Dobby volunteered sir!"

Harry turned to a confused Hermione. "Dobby has been our house elf for years. We freed him from Malfoy about seven years ago and then offered the house elf a home. He is paid and allowed vacation, of course. We sent him to Hogwarts two years ago, he is our spy. Dobby is the one who first alerted me to the possibility of the trophy being a Horcrux." Harry smiled at the elf affectionately. "And Dumbledore has no idea."

Ten minutes later there was a yelp of surprise from Dumbledore's office as a house elf told him that Harry and Hermione were sleeping in their rooms and apparently they had been there all weekend.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning next to Hermione. He could feel the Headmaster's eyes burning into his head. He ignored the old man and talked to Hermione. He knew the Headmaster would want to talk to him though and was not surprised when he was delivered a message during Breakfast saying the Headmaster would like to speak with him immediately following the meal.

Harry cursed the old man mentally as he climbed the stairs to his office. The note had said that Harry was excused from class for the rest of the day. He had no interest in hearing what the geezer had to say, Harry doubted the man knew half of what he did pertaining Voldemort.

Harry knocked on the door and was immediately called in. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk staring at Harry with his piercing blue eyes. "Harry, my boy sit down. Lemon Drop?"

Harry smiled sweetly at him. "I would prefer not to have one of your potion infused Lemon Drops. What is it today Dumbledore? Calming Drought and Vertiserem?"

Dumbledore's smile lost a little of it's luster. "I have no idea what you mean Harry."

"Cut the crap Dumbledore. What is it that you want?"

"Now Harry, I want nothing, it is mearly what you want that has brought us here today."

Harry pretended to look intrigued, and what is it that I want?"

"You want allies to help you defeat Voldemort."

Harry tried hi hardest to look extremely interested and gave an excited hint to his voice. "And you can give me all of that?"

Dumbledore was looking smug in his seat. "Yes Harry and I can also tell you of Voldemort's past and how he came to be what he is today. It is instrumental in defeating him."

Harry took on a confused look. "So why haven't you defeated him yet?"

Ah my boy, there are many obstacles we must still face and, "Dumbledore took on a secretive look, "there was a prophecy stating you would be the one to kill him."

Harry had had enough. It was clear that the Headmaster knew nothing useful. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh moth dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_ Harry looked up at Dumbledore's shocked face. Harry smirked that he had been able to make the normally stoic Headmaster shocked.

Dumbledore quickly schooled his features. "Might I ask who told you?"

Harry looked at him innocently, "Why no one told me Professor."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"I know a lot more than you think old man and I do not need your help to win this war. I am doing just fine on my own and to be honest, you'd be more of a hindrance than a help anyways."

"We are working on the allegiance of the giants."

"Please, the giants will never join you, they want free reign to eat people as they see fit and Voldemort will promise them that, you will not. You should focus your efforts more on groups that will actually join you."

"The giants will join us."

"Sure," Harry said disbelievingly, "I do not want the assistance of the giants anyways, they are more hassle than they are worth."

"Nothing can kill a giant."

"Yet I have killed three and watched a few friends of mine kill many more. Not everything is as black and white as you think Dumbledore."

"Be careful Harry, you are beginning to sound like a Dark wizard."

"And wouldn't you just love that Dumbledore. Without be in the picture you can fight this war any way you wish. What's the matter? Am I not as easy to manipulate as you hoped? Well let me tell you this, I have more allies here in England and across the world than you could even dream of. I have studied under the best trainers in all subjects for years. I am going to win this war Dumbledore without your help."

Dumbedore's twinkle returned full force in his eyes. "Voldemort is not as beatable as you hope Harry, he has more tricks up his sleeve than you realize."

Harry smirked, "I know, but the question is, how much do you know."

Dumbledore smiled. "I have seen memories of Tom Riddle."

Harry waved dismissively, "And I have seen Tom Riddle's memories. Where is this going?"

Dumbledore was shocked by Harry's revelation. "How have you seen his memories."

Harry waved him off. "That is neither here nor there, now where are you going with this?"

"Tom used some very dark methods to ensure his immortality."

Harry sighed, "Oh is that all? This conversation is a total waste of time." Harry ignored Dumbledore's calls to come back and left the office.

Dumbledore cursed out loud. The impetulate boy was making this so hard. However the Head master couldn't help but wonder about all of the things Harry had revealed. What allies did he have and how is it that he had seen Tom Riddle's personal memories? The only logical reason Dumbledore could see was that the boy himself was dark and a member of Voldemort's ranks. The Headmaster grinned and it wouldn't take much to convince others as well.

A/N: OK so it took Me more than an hour but I had too many distractions. That puppy has way too much energy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to hearing your comments!


	14. Chapter 14

Return to Azkaban

A/N: Sorry I've been kind of absent. I was on vacation and then I was swamped with work and school. This chapter actually came to me like two weeks ago and has been playing over in my head. I'd like to thank the reviewer who inspired me. I'm sure you'll know who you are after this chapter!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. Darn!

Previously:

_Dumbedore's twinkle returned full force in his eyes. "Voldemort is not as beatable as you hope Harry, he has more tricks up his sleeve than you realize."_

_Harry smirked, "I know, but the question is, how much do you know."_

_Dumbledore smiled. "I have seen memories of Tom Riddle."_

_Harry waved dismissively, "And I have seen Tom Riddle's memories. Where is this going?"_

_Dumbledore was shocked by Harry's revelation. "How have you seen his memories."_

_Harry waved him off. "That is neither here nor there, now where are you going with this?"_

"_Tom used some very dark methods to ensure his immortality."_

_Harry sighed, "Oh is that all? This conversation is a total waste of time." Harry ignored Dumbledore's calls to come back and left the office. _

_Dumbledore cursed out loud. The impetulate boy was making this so hard. However the Head master couldn't help but wonder about all of the things Harry had revealed. What allies did he have and how is it tha he had seen Tom Riddle's personal memories? The only logical reason Dumbledore could see was that the boy himself was dark and a member of Voldemort's ranks. The Headmaster grinned and it wouldn't take much to convince others as well._

**Continued on: Return to ****Azkaban**

Harry groaned as he woke up. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and sunk back into the pillow when he saw it was only 4:00 am. His nightmares were getting steadily worse. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep all week. Voldemort was becoming more active. He had had to leave Hogwarts twice already this week to stop attacks on muggle cities. Just last night he had targeted a girl scout camp on the outskirts of London. One girl had been killed before Harry had been able to halt the attack. Tonight his dreams had been plagued by that little girl screaming. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew dwelling on the bad would get you no where. He sighed and got out of bed. There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep anymore.

Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and walked down the hallways. He had acquired this cloak from a store in Knockturn Alley. Harry knew that Dumbledore had his father's old cloak somewhere. Sirius had mentioned that James had had one and the only person Harry could think of that would have it is Dumbledore. He was already planning a retrieval mission.

Harry ended up on the Quiditch pitch. He decided to do some training as long as he was up. He threw off the cloak and conjured four animated dummies. The mannequins were special training dummies Tako had created. Harry programmed them at the expert level and they immediately began to attack him. He dodged and fought back. At the expert level the dummies used a mixture of physical fighting and magical spells. Harry was sweating within minutes. He had managed to take out one dummy with a stunner and another with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Harry now had one on his left and one on his right. He hit the left one with a confundous and then went after the right one. Harry attempted a spell but the dummy disarmed him. Harry immediately shifted to his wandless magic. He fought the dummy with his hands,while at the same time throwing out curses. The dummy fell within a minute. Harry quickly turned to face the final dummy, but was confused to see it lying on the ground already.

"That was some pretty impressive fighting Harry."

Harry whirled around to face Kingsley Shaklebolt.

"I knew you were holding back in class, but I must say I am surprised by your level of expertise."

"Well when your training to win a war, there is a little more motivation."

Shaklebolt nodded. "Now the question is why are you out here at 5:00 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Any particular reason?"

Harry scowled at the Professor. "Did Dumbledore put you up to this?"

Kingsley looked taken aback. "No, why would he..." The professor trailed off. "He thinks you're Dark, doesn't he?"

Harry nodded. "He is convinced of it."

Shacklebolt looked pensive for a moment. "Where did you train?"

Harry shrugged. "Tako did a good majority of it. He also has friends with a lot of skill that he called in to help."

"Would you care to come to my class sometime next week to mock duel me? I would like to see the full extent of your skills."

Harry considered his professor for a moment. "I suppose that would be OK."

Shacklebolt gave a rare smile. "Goodbye Potter."

Harry watched the man walk away. Damn. He sighed, he would deal with the over-interested Professor after tonight. Harry shook his head of those thoughts and concentrated on tonight. He had to sneak Kia in and destroy the Horcrux. It was not going to be easy, unfortunately, and avoiding Dumbledore's watchful eye was going to be even harder.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was bored, no he was beyond bored. After taking a shower he had joined Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast. They had then gone to a double Transfiguration class with the Slytherins. McGonagall, while normally an interesting teacher had decided to teach theory today and so Harry had been on the verge of sleep for the past two hours.

A light tapping on the window distracted him from his sleep. He glanced up to see an irritated Professor open the door to let in a black crow. While everyone was surprised to see the crow carrying a letter, not unlike an owl, Harry was not. Black crows were the vampires way of communicating. The crow swooped down and settled on Harry's shoulder. He stroked the bird softly and took the letter out of it's claws. Ignoring the stares of his classmates and teacher, Harry opened it and began to read.

_H-_

_Just received word from Drones, rescuer and Prat in the place of the dreaded ones. We are at your command._

K

The room buzzed in pure magic as Harry deciphered the meaning of the message. The Drones were the vampire spies. Rescuer was Tako and Prat was what Kia called Derek. The place of the dreaded ones could be none other than Azkaban. Harry cursed out loud as he realized who had likely sent them there. Dumbledore.

Every window in the room shattered as Harry stood and strode angrily from the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore sat in his office smiling at the letter he had just received by owl. Everything was going exactly to plan. Harry would realize what happened after the media got wind of the story and Harry would blame it on the likely source, Fudge. Hopefully Harry would kill the incompetent fool, or else have a very public fight/brawl. Then Dumbledore could drag Harry's name through the mud until the boy finally cracked. Then he would have his pawn, his own willing fall-man. Harry would defeat Voldemort and die in the attempt, then Dumbledore could take the glory for killing the most evil Dark Lord and the boy-who-lived turned Voldemort protege. Dumbledore smiled and reached for the glass of wine on his desk. Everything was going exactly to

BAM!

Dumbledore dropped his glass of wine as the door to his office burst open in a fury of flames. He looked up to see Harry Potter standing on the opposite side of what used to be his door, hand still outstretched. The boy's face was a cool mask of anger. Dumbledore knew only one thing could have set him off so badly, somehow he had found out.

"Where are they?" Harry growled.

Dumbledore put a mask of confusion on his face. "Where are whom my boy?"

Harry was at the desk before Dumbledore could even blink. "I know you had them sent off to Azkaban, so where are they in that monstrosity?"

"Harry, my boy, I have absolutely no idea as to what you are talking about."

Harry leaned forward so that he was almost nose to nose with the Headmaster. "I have spies everywhere old man, and mark my words you will pay for what you have done." Harry wrenched away from the Headmaster. "And I am not your boy."

Dumbledore watched in shock as Harry walked away. What did he mean about spies? Dumbledore shrugged. I was probably only an empty threat, but then how did he know about Tako and Derek?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The ground was hard and wet as he slowly came back from unconsciousness. Groaning he struggled to a sitting position and leaned heavily against the cold stone wall. He brought his hand weakly to his forehead. There was a huge bump just below his left temple. He blinked, attempting to clear his blurry vision.

Everything around him was dank and cold. Suddenly a shrill scream rang through the air. Goosebumps erupted on the man's skin as he shivered. A groan to his right a few seconds later diverted his attention from the screams. He gasped as he recognized the ragged form of one of his "sons." He crawled over to the boy's side and gently stroked his hair.

"Derek. Derek."

The boy in question groaned again and blinked open his eyes.

"Tako? Where are we? I feel like the Knight Bus hit me, and then ran over me again for good measure."

Tako had to smile at the boy. Then he returned to his glum expression. "I believe we are in Azkaban."

Derek's eyes opened wide. "We are where? Shit."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments.

"Harry is going to come get us right?"

Tako sighed deeply. "If he lives that long."

HHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Fudge sat in his office sipping a firewhiskey. It was only 3 in the afternoon, but what the hell. He was the minister after all. He looked down at all the paperwork on his desk. Despite all the perks there was drawbacks. He picked up a from on his desk and casually glanced it over. A centaur rights bill. Who the hell cared about the centaurs. He quickly vetoed the bill and took another sip from his firewhiskey.

BAM!

The minister cursed as his firewhiskey spilled. What was going on out there?

His question was answered the next second as a very angry Boy-Who-Lived burst through his door. The boys green eye's were dark with rage and his face was twisted in an evil snarl. One of his hands was outstretched forward. He quickly twisted the wrist of that arm and the minister felt his seat fly into the wall. He attempted to move, but found himself in a full body bind.

Harry Potter walked up to the minister almost casually. "You will tell me where my family is being kept."

Fudge gulped. He was terrified, and he couldn't believe that a mere child was the cause of that fear. He looked up into Harry's burning eyes and gulped again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The vampire looked up as Harry Potter walked out of the Ministry. The boy-who-lived walked over to the undead and nodded.

"Got it."

A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long. My summer class is done now though, and I should have more time on my hands. Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think! By the way, I have also posted a new story. Check it out if you get the chance! It is called A Future Worth Saving. Thanks again for all the support!

- Deceptive Heart


	15. Chapter 15

**And It Shook the World**

A/N: I am glad people are enjoying this story. The response has been greater than I ever imagined. I have gotten a few comments about my "American" writing style when the characters are supposed to be British. I have never been to Britain nor have I ever been around someone from that area for an extended time. If anyone would like to help me out with this I'd appreciate it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter is not mine, nor is his world.

**Previously**

_Fudge gulped. He was terrified, and he couldn't believe that a mere child was the cause of that fear. He looked up into Harry's burning eyes and gulped again. _

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

_The vampire looked up as Harry Potter walked out of the Ministry. The boy-who-lived walked over to the undead and nodded. _

"_Got it."_

**And now your new chapter:**

The clouds were dark as the castle loomed into sight. Surrounding it was a thick fog that softened the screams coming from the horrendous place. Harry shivered slightly and quickly charmed his features. Kia looked down at Nick in concern.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Nick jerkily nodded his head. "I can handle it."

Kia scoffed. "You are already feeling the effects and we haven't even entered the castle."

"I'm fine!"

Kia shrugged but remained silent as their boat approached Azkaban. There was one other boat following them with five of Kia's clan. In their boat there was another three plus Kia and Harry. They were going to teach Fudge and Dumbledore a lesson.

Soundlessly the group exited their boats and walked ashore. Kia and Nick led the way as the rest of the vampires fanned out incapacitating any guard they came across.

Kia and Nick quickly climbed their way up to the third floor. Kia looked over, concerned, at Nick. He was pale and quivering badly.

Nick knew he was in a bad way. He would only last a few more minutes before the dementors would overpower him. He was determined to make it to Tako and Derek's cell, though.

Suddenly Nick stopped, a burning fire in his eyes. Kia could feel the magic emulating from Nick's body. The sheer power of the boy still amazed the vampire. He heard Nick whisper suddenly. "Derek."

The boy took off and began to run down the darkened hallways. Kia quickly followed after him wondering what had gotten into the boy. A scream pierced the halls and Kia's questions were answered. The voice was unmistakably Derek's.

Suddenly Nick stopped. Kia sidled up next to him and followed Nick's gaze to the scene in front of him. A dementor was floating in front of the cell that held Tako and Derek. Slowly the dementor began to raise his hood.

"NO!"

A sudden burst of magic shot through the hallway toward the dementor. A silver panther emerged mid-air and flew at the dementor claws out. Kia watched in fascination as the panther patronus sent the dementor fleeing down the hallways. He looked over to Nick to applaud him when he noticed the boy on the ground unconscious and shaking.

Quickly Kia picked up the boy and walked over to Tako and Derek's cell. With a touch of his finger the door sprung open.

Tako looked concerned at Nick. "How long has he been like that?"

"He was feeling the effects in the boat on the way here."

"And you still let him come!!"

Tako was angry, and Kia knew Tako was dangerous when angry. "What do suggest that I should have done! You know Nick better than anyone. You know he never would have stayed behind especially when we are rescuing someone he loves!"

Tako looked at the boy in Kia's arms with a mixture of anger and concern. Damn that boy and his stubbornness.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"_Lily, I'll head him off. Go get Harry!"_

_A flash of green light lit up the room and a woman screamed. Then everything went black._

_MEMORIESMEMORIES_

_A man swore as he got out of his car in the pouring rain. Still cursing he reached in the back seat and pulled out a bassinet. _

"_Stupid worthless freak," he muttered. "Trying to mess up our lives are you. This will show you."_

_The man unceremoniously dumped the bassinet behind a dumpster. _

_As the rain continued to fall the young child in the bassinet opened his bright green eyes and began to cry._

_MEMORIESMEMORIES_

"_So you see, it's the stupid and worthless kids like you, who get dumped in these types of places."_

_Innocent green eyes looked up inquiringly. "Mum and Da?"_

"_Nope, they didn't want you, so they got rid of you."_

_The boy looked down mockingly at the teary-eyed child. "No one in this world is ever going to love you. You're a reject and you'll always be a reject."_

_MEMORIESMEMORIES_

"_Roxy, Nick, No running in the house!"_

_Rachel sighed as she heard a crash coming from upstairs. "Nick! Roxy! What happened?"_

_Silence greeted her question._

_Rachel sighed and trudged up the stairs. These two were never easy. She trudged up the stairs to find the cause o the problem. Entering the room the saw her two children sobbing and covered in blood, a glass vase shattered on the floor between them._

_MEMORIESMEMORIES_

_Nick glared angrily at his little sister. She had been gloating that it was her birthday all morning. _

"_Everyone likes me best Nick! I'm the favorite."_

_This had been her chant all morning. Nick was fed up. Angrily he told her she wasn't all that special._

_She stopped her prance around the backyard and walked up to him. SLAP. The resounding smack echoed through the backyard. Roxy smirked at him. Nick lost control. He pushed out his hand to shove her but instead she few backward into a tree, huge slashes oozing blood appeared on her chest. She slumped to the ground. Nick screamed. _

_Their parents ran out to the backyard. They saw Nick with his hand still outstretched at Roxy against the tree, bleeding profusely. Quickly they jumped into action._

_MEMORIESMEMORIES_

_Nick lay on his makeshift bed, tears streaming down his face. He held his hand to his bleeding arm. He was going to die. He knew it. It had only been one week and already the gangs were moving in on him for being in their territory. _

_It was his own fault for being a freak. He had almost killed his sister. He was glad though, that he had helped convince his family to leave him. He deserved to be alone. _

_He lifted his head slightly as rain began to fall. This day couldn't get any worse._

_MEMORIESMEMORIES_

_Nick's eyes opened wearily as he took in the sights around him. He was in a muggle hospital, that was for sure. Suddenly pain shot through his whole body. He glanced down and saw a muggle doctor stitching up a wound in his leg. Apparently the pain killers had worn off. _

_Nick groaned, attempting to get the doctor's attention, but to no avail. The pain overtook him again and Nick sunk into the welcome unconsciousness._

_MEMORIESMEMORIES_

Kia and Tako hurried out of the Azkaban as Nick started to scream in his sleep. Kia looked over at Tak searching for an explanation.

"He's reliving all of his worst memories."

Kia looked down at the boy. "Are they really that bad?"

Tako sighed. "I'm afraid this is only the beginning it will get much worse. We have to get him out of here quickly."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Flashes of screaming and crying people flashed across his eyes. _

_A young mother crying as Death Eaters murder her newborn child._

_A girl no older than ten sobbing as her parents are tortured and killed in front of her eyes._

_Whole towns burning to the ground and Death Eaters laughing as they hear muggles being burned alive. _

_The screams and pain echoed through Nick's ears._

_He felt the pain of every crucio curse fired by Voldemort at his followers._

_He screamed. Wanting to die. Suddenly it all stopped and Nick sunk into the welcoming blackness. Content to never wake again._

_MEMORIESMEMORIES_

Tako and Kia looked down as Nick stopped convulsing and screaming. His body suddenly went limp. Tako immediately jumped into action.

He felt for a pulse. "Its weak" he muttered. "Too weak." He looked up at Kia. "We need to get him medical attention quickly or we are going to lose him.

Kia urged the boat on faster. They needed to get within the apparation fields. The boat hit land and they jumped off and immediately ran to the nearest apparation point. With a soft crack. they dissapeared. Tako carrying Nick and Kia with Derek.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tako and Kia sat in the hospital at Hogwarts. They both new that Harry would get the best treatment there. Tako was sitting with his head in his hands as Kia paced the room. Madam Pomfrey had threaten to kick them both out earlier, so now they were silent as they waited her prognosis.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Harry floated in unconsciousness. he felt a vague presence calling him back, but he refused it. Everything was better here where he didn't have to feel anything, there were no expectations, no disappointments._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Madam Pomfrey walked out of the curtain and shut it closed behind her. Immediately Tako and Kia looked at er expectantly.

She sighed. "There has been massive amounts of psycological damage. Anyone else ould be dead by now. However," she said seeing their distraught looks, "he is stable, but in a coma. He can only wake up on his own will now. It is up to him whether he opens his eyes or succumbs to the blackness."

Kia looked at Tako. "Of course Harry will wake up. He has too much to live for to let is all go away."

Tako sighed and met Kia's gaze. "With all that he's been through though and all that is still to come... I wouldn't wake up if I was him."

Silence filled the room.

**A/N:** I am SOOOO sorry about the wait. This semesters classes have been insane and I have been sooo busy. I will try to keep the updates coming regularly. Let me know if you have any suggestions or comments!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I realize that it has been far too long since I updated. I apologize, but life got in the way. So without further ado, here is the latest installment of Rough Beginnings.

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 16: DECISIONS**

As the weeks passed Tako and Kia became less and less confident that Harry would return to them. The glamours on his body had dropped which could only happen if Harry was giving up control.

Kia had returned to his clan. The clans, he reported, were furious with Dumbledore and Fudge for their antics. They were fully prepared to attack the two if Harry didn't make it out of the hospital alive.

Tako and Derek had remained at Harry's side at all times. They refused to budge and Tako had even cursed Madam Pomfrey because she had tried to force them to leave. The woman had been looking over her shoulder warily ever since causing Derek to snicker every time.

Hermione had arrived the day after they had returned when she had received the news that Harry was in the Hospital Wing. She had immediately burst into tears upon seeing the comatose boy. Since then Tako had to force her to attend classes. However, she came back to the hospital in all of her spare time, so much so that Tako was getting concerned for her health. The bags under her eyes were getting deeper and at times she was hysterical from lack of sleep and worry.

Dumbledore had also graced the hospital wing with his presence. He had put on the show of a worried Grandfather, but Tako and Derek could both see the smirk that was playing on the edge of his lips. Derek had to physically retrain Tako from attacking the man, but it turned out there was no need. Kia got there first. The Vampire had been hiding in the shadows, keeping watch. He moved with inhuman speed and grabbed the old man by the front of his robes, slamming him into the wall.

"Old man, you have worn out your welcome. Leave now and I shall spare your life. Know this though, the only reason I don't kill you now is to protect the children of this school. Otherwise you would have perished long before this."

Kia set the man back on the floor. The flustered man looked up into the undead's face.

"Vampire!"

Kia smiled a feral, toothy grin. "Touch or harm my charge again in any way and I will tear your wise and manipulative head off your shoulders and feed it to my nephews."

Dumbledore stumbled over himself as he ran out of the room. Shattering the image of a cool and collected old man.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry floated in a black abyss. He could see the way out, a very bright light that would take him to the next world. A world where he would be free from the stresses and expectations of life and just end everything. Yet he was hesitating. He still felt a pull from the living world.

He didn't understand it. What could be pulling him backwards? Then the memories rushed towards him.

His first weeks with Tako and how he had come to love the man as a father,

His interactions with Kia, the sarcastic and horny vampire that was his best friend,

Derek, his ridiculous brother that had shown him the fun in life and let him be free to be who he was,

And Hermione, the beautiful girl that had somehow stolen his heart.

Tears poured down his face as he turned from his escape. He couldn't leave everything he knew and loved behind, not now, and not like this.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was a dreary rainy day when the unexpected happened.

The hospital room of Hogwarts was filled with friends of Harry's. The obvious were there, Tako, Kia, Derek, and Hermione. Sirius and Remus had also joined in on the vigil. Tako had had to force the vampire and werewolf not to kill each other the moment they saw each other. He had shown no mercy in his rant against the two. When he was finished the thoroughly abashed men reluctantly shook hands and then retreat to separate corners to keep watch over Harry. Tako was muttering about stupid feuds the rest of the morning.

However, there were many other visitors that the Headmaster had thrown a fit about.

Palak was one of the most notable of these guests. He was the overseeing Leader of every single werewolf clan in Britain and the most powerful werewolf as well. His intellect and cunning matched his power, making him feared by all who heard his name. Derek had snickered at Remus's shocked face as he saw his Lord enter the room. The two were ignoring each other for the time being.

Dumbledore had had kittens when Palak had arrived at the hospital about a month into Harry's coma. The yelling had been halted the moment Kia and Palak turned their eyes on him. They were filled with cold hatred. Luckily the Headmaster had known to take the warning and had once again fled the hospital wing.

The misfit group was sitting in an eerie silence when it happened, a groan. Immediately all eyes looked to one another to discover the source, when they heard it again. Tako was the first to look down at Harry and immediately he gasped. Harry was moving!

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry groaned as he felt himself coming back into consciousness. Instinctively he felt out with his magic to see who was with him. He was surprised to feel Palak's presence. He wondered why the man had deemed to come.

He groaned again as he felt the stiffness of his joints. Bloody dementors. He was mentally exhausted. Reliving your worst memories is a horrid enough experience but when one added in all the visions Voldemort had sent him it had been umbearable.

He groaned again and began to open his eyes.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Everyone had now realized that Harry was coming to. They watched in eager anticipation, but they all had the same worries plaguing their thoughts: Would Harry still be sane?

Harry's eyes opened to a large group of people staring at him.

"Jeez, I know I'm gorgeous but you don't all have to crowd."

His voice came out raspier then he had intended. He wondered how long he had lost unconsciousness.

The group sat in shocked silence staring at Harry. Hermione was the first to react. She threw herself into Harry's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Harry we were so worried. We thought that you wouldn't come back to us!!"

Harry looked up at her confused. "Just how long was I out?"

Hermione sniffed. "Almost two months."

Harry sank into his pillow in shock. He glanced over at Kia and they locked eyes. After a moment of staring Kia shook his head.

"It didn't feel right to do it without you. The King sends his sympathies and wishes for a full recovery. However," Kia added with a smirk, "I am more than willing to turn you still."

Harry shook his head and smiled. He turned his attentions to Palak.

"My Lord, what brings you to my side?"

Palak rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap Harry. You know I am here at my daughter's command."

Harry laughed. "And how is Christine?"

The powerful werewolf shook his head. "Still an impudent 4 year old. I still don't know why she like you so much."

Harry sighed and adopted a fake arrogance. "It's my unending charm and charisma."

Palak snorted. "The day you are charming is the day the ministry accepts vampires."

Harry smiled. "You never know Palak, you never know."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry had been recovering nicely for a week when the Headmaster decided to make an appearance.

Harry was alone in the Hospital Wing. He had finally convince Taka and Derek to go home and sleep. Hermione was in classes and Kia had left to go report to his father about Harry;s progress.

Harry looked up as the door the Hospital Wing opened. He was not surprised to see the Headmaster. He had wondered when the old coot was going to make and appearance. After hearing about what Kia had done to him he wasn't surprised that Dumbledore had waited until now to seek him out.

"Harry my boy! It is good to see you awake and well."

Harry scowled at the Headmaster. "First off the condition I am in is entirely on your shoulders. And secondly I am not and will never be 'your boy.' Thirdly, as soon as I get out of this bed I will be seeking vengeance for what was done to my father and brother."

Dumbledore smiled condescendingly at Harry. "Harry you are an only child and your parents died when you were young. Violence is not the answer harry. Perhaps the people who put Tom and the runaway in the prison was for your own safety."

Harry smiled up at the Professor. "Perhaps, but maybe it was done to force me to become a puppet for a war by a manipulative old man who thought I wouldn't figure out the truth."

The Headmaster's eyes lost a little of their twinkle. "You boy are on a one way path to darkness. "

Harry's green eyes darkened. "No Dumbledore, I am on a path to win this war and then when I do, I will turn my attention to those others who are a danger to the country."

Harry's eyes bored into Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore smiled. "Unexpected things happen during war, some are very… unpleasant."

With these words Dumbledore swept out of the room leaving Harry to ponder his words. They were obviously a threat on his person, but what Dumbledore's immediate plans were, he had no idea, and that, more than anything, terrified him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Harry, do you think this is a good idea?"

Harry glared at Kia. "We have an opening. It would be stupid not to take it."

Harry had been released from the hospital in the morning only to discover that Dumbledore was at a mysterious meeting for the night. He assumed it was for the Order of the Chickens to try to convince them that the boy-who-lived was evil and going dark.

Whatever the reason for the meeting, it gave Harry and Kia the opening they needed to destroy the Horcrux in Hogwarts.

Kia had strongly protested saying there would be other opportunities. He was worried that Harry was not strong enough yet to handle destroying a Horcrux. Harry, however had threatened to go alone, so Kia had reluctantly given in.

The pair came to a halt in front of the old trophy cases. They were located on the second floor near the Great Hall. The trophy in question was an award for Special Services to the School given to Tom Riddle for finding the opener of The Chamber of Secrets.

Kia snorted at the trophy as Harry worked on breaking the wards surrounding the opening to the case.

"Special Services to the school. No wonder the man gained so much power. He is as manipulative as the old goat."

Harry chuckled quietly. "OK we're in."

Kia watched as a light purple hue covered the glass case and then disappeared.

"I have to learn how to do that someday." He muttered under his breath.

Harry chuckled again as he ran his hand on the glass case causing it to disappear. Quickly he grabbed the trophy. They were going to have to work fast so they would not be noticed. He pulled a knife out if his boot and quickly slice his hand. He held the wound above the trophy and allowed a few drops to fall on the cursed object.

Kia was shocked when the blood-covered trophy began to glow black. Immediately Harry pulled out his wand and started chanting Avada Kavara backwards.

The trophy stated glowing black even more intensely. Harry was starting to get worried. He hadn't expected it to take this much energy. He could feel the black aura trying to overtake his own. He pushed more and more magic into his chant forcing the blackness back into the trophy. The trophy began to shake with the new onslaught of power and then suddenly exploded. The walls shook and the resounding noise could be heard all the way through the castle.

Kia looked over at Harry to congratulate him, but stopped immediately. The bot in question was pale and shaking. Then he swayed once before collapsing on the round in a heap.

Kia looked around and swore… He had to restore the wards in the case and only Harry could do that. He heard footsteps coming closer. Someone was coming to investigate the explosion. Hastily he put the fake trophy back in the case and then covered the area in blue goo to make it look like a prank gone wrong.

He quickly picked up Harry and ran him to Sirius's room. From there he could contact Tako. The vampire shuddered at how angry Tako would be. Harry had refused to allow Kia to tell Tako that they were planning on destroying the Horcrux tonight.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"YOU WHAT!!!!"

Tako's angry voice shook the halls of Sirius's room. The normally composed man had blown as soon as he saw his 'son' laying unconscious on the couch in Sirius's room with Hermione attending to his health.

"What did you expect me to say? NO?! Then he would have just gone off and done it himself!"

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!"

"AS IF ANYONE CAN STOP THAT IMPUDENT CHILD!"

The man and vampire were almost nose to nose, both of their faces twisted with anger. A soft cough interrupted them.

"He's waking up, so I suggest you stop this foolish nonsense and go to his side." Hermione said this in such a way that left no room for argument.

The two thoroughly chastised men slunk over to where Harry was beginning to stir.

However, the moment Harry opened his eyes, a loud banging on the door shook the room.

"OPEN UP! THIS IS CHIEF AUROR YAXLEY SPEAKING!"

Everyone in the room froze.

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. If you have any comments/ suggestions please review and let me know! Thanks everyone!


End file.
